The Dating Games
by Laurie Archer
Summary: Chuck feels things have gotten out of control. Some key players in this hunting world could have better lives if they just found the love they needed. So, with a little mischievous help, Chuck organizes something that would reunite friends and enemies, getting them to put the past behind them and move forward with love. Various characters (dead and alive), no OC, bits of humor.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to start by saying thanks to my dear friend Mayflowers123 for inspiring this fun little story. I wasn't sure I would write this and post it, but she convinced me. Sorry it took so long. We probably both forgot about it.

In case you were wondering, yes this story is like the 1965 game show "The Dating Game" with a Supernatural twist.

This will take place after mid-Season 11 (might take a little here and there after the mid-season) and it will be resurrecting some deceased characters to join in on the fun. I thought of making it interactive, like you decide what happens, but I'm not super smart. That would be like a puzzle and I don't like puzzles. I don't have the patience.

Having said that, enjoy!

 **The Dating Games**

He sat in the audience looking at the stage. It was set up and ready to be used. There was a wall to the left, separating a quarter of the stage for the contestant and on the other side of the wall, eleven stools were put in place for the participants. The backdrop was plain, except for the giant sign splashed in red and surrounded by flashing light bulbs, reading THE DATING GAMES. The backstage was closed off and so were the exits, in case there were some runaways, but that was just a precaution.

He had everything planned out, not to the smallest details because changes could also be expected. No, he naturally foresaw some unexpected twists and turns, however he welcomed them. In the end, it was all going to work out.

Of course, he couldn't take all the credit. He had someone inspire him to create this project.

And he was sitting next to him.

"You know, I'd replace the stools with chairs. The guys are going to be up there for a while and comfort is not overrated." His partner said with a glint of mischief in his eyes and a very mischievous smile to go along with it. "And while we're at it, I'd add another chair. Make it an even dozen." He concluded and glanced over, his smile morphing into a grin.

Chuck looked at the stage and exhaled. He was about to ask why, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

"Why another chair?" he asked and Gabriel beamed radiantly.

"If you're passing out second chances, I think I've earned a second chance, since this was _all_ my idea." He replied and Chuck exhaled again. Yeah, this dating game show was Gabriel's idea, thinking this was genius and everyone would appreciate its beauty. Funny, the idea felt more like a mockery.

Chuck told Gabriel, who was dead but not forever gone, that he was disappointed at how things had gone in the world these last few years and that the fighting was the result of a lack of love. He wanted to give key actors a chance to find love and put aside their rage, hurt and desire for vengeance. Gabriel was smirking the whole time and then offered the idea of a dating game show. His mischievous smile betrayed him; he offered this idea because he found this to be incredibly hilarious. However he convinced Chuck by saying that they could put aside those sentiments and find love where it was always hidden; hidden behind rage, guilt, regret and a sense of the forbidden.

Despite the fact that Gabriel convinced him, looking at the stage, part of him wondered if this was the right way to go about it. Well, too little too late for that; it had to be done and the results were all that mattered.

Chuck had considered many of the actors and had personally chosen those he felt were key players in this world and, of course, selected contestants he felt could offer them the love they needed. They all crossed paths with these contestants and, he might not say this out loud, but Gabriel was right; love was hidden, waiting to be seized. Chuck could see the potential there.

Some of the participants were still alive. Some had already passed on, but that didn't diminish their importance in this world. Chuck wanted them to participate in this love game show and give them that second chance so they could choose love over hatred. He could resurrect them, all while refusing to answer to the theory that he is God. Admitting or denying wouldn't help nor would it be essential to his project.

The focus of this was love.

"All you need is love." Gabriel said, nearly singing, and Chuck glanced at him, disregarding that reference. He wondered who he could match with Gabriel _if_ he did approve him to be the twelfth participant. Then again, of course Gabriel was going to get his way. He's more annoying dead. And Chuck didn't have to play match-maker; the contestants would decide and he'd have more than necessary.

"Fine, Gabriel, you may add another chair." Chuck said and the Archangel grinned and popped a piece of candy into his mouth. He eagerly snapped his finger and the stools morphed into chairs and another was added.

"So, when do we begin?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together. Chuck glanced at him and wasn't sure if Gabriel's excitement was genuine in regards to this quest for love. A chance to live again was likely his only goal.

"Soon." Chuck replied and looked at the stage as he mentally reviewed his contestants and participants he had selected. Part of him was so overjoyed that they'd be all together once more and he was feeling very optimistic that the results would be outstanding. Then again, tempers probably would fly and the stage could turn into a wrestling ring.

But, you know, all good things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so at the end of this chapter, I've got to talk about 11x20 "Don't Call me Shurley" and if you haven't seen the episode yet, don't read what's in bold at the end.**

Flashing colored lights and music played overhead, creating the perfect atmosphere to fuel the electric energy on the stage. The building was filled with cheering and breaking through the music was the narrator, ready to welcome the participants. It was definitely an introduction to whatever was about to occur.

"Yet another beautiful day! Let's welcome today's participants!" Chuck said with vibrancy as the crowd cheered, roaring with excitement. "Our first contestant, from Lawrence, Kansas, with a great sense of humor… Dean Winchester." He added and the crowd roared as Dean stepped out from the side of the stage, shielding his eyes and slowly walking across the stage, clearly confused and obviously not impressed.

He glanced at the chairs, the wall facing him and then looked up at the large sign splashed in red with flashing light bulbs surrounding it, reading "THE DATING GAMES".

"What the Hell?" he asked and glanced around, trying to see pass the flashing lights that blinded him.

"Take a seat!" said the narrator which sounded very familiar… which sounded like… Chuck? "Dean." he added without any of the enthusiasm that he had in his voice before. "Please take a seat." He concluded.

Dean took the first chair nearest to that small wall, confused and unsure why he got pulled out of his Impala for this. He last remembered driving around; trying to find Amara after the angels had tried to kill her, which failed.

He glanced around for Sam, worrying that maybe his brother was left behind in the Men of Letters' bunker, unaware of what was going on.

"Our next participant is also from Lawrence, Kansas, with great hair." Chuck said and Dean glanced at the side of the stage where he entered, hoping to see his brother. Well, actually he was certain that introduction was for his brother. "Here's Sam Winchester!" Chuck added and once Dean saw his brother step out, squinting from the bright lights, he couldn't resist the urge to get up and pull his brother in for a tight hug.

"Dean?" Sam asked, surprised and confused.

"Yeah, Sam." Dean said and pulled back, glad to see that his brother was alright. "We're safe, I think." He said and exhaled with uncertainty.

"But where are we?" Sam asked and they both glanced out, still blinded by the bright lights. However, they could hear a crowd cheering.

"I don't know." Dean replied and then Chuck's voice came back on.

"Sam, Dean… please take your seats." He said as flat as he had when Dean was too slow to sit down. They both exchanged glances and looked back out to the crowd that they couldn't see as they walked to the first chairs, doing as they were told.

"That sounds like Chuck, right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded with confusion.

"But how?" he asked and both brothers were lost for words. All they knew is weird shit happens.

"Our next participant is from Sioux Falls, South Dakota with a love of reading…" Chuck said with animation. The brothers turned, stunned into silence as they realized who they were about to be reunited with once again. "Bobby Singer!" Chuck added and the crowd roared!

Bobby stepped out, shielding his eyes from the lights and scowling in the process.

"What bullshit is this?" he asked and when he glanced around, only then seeing the boys, his face relaxed in relief and he met them halfway and hugged them tightly. "Boys." He said. When he pulled back, they seemed surprised, but there was sadness in their eyes. It appeared that they wanted to say something, but were lost for words.

"Seats, please." Chuck said, voice flat, but his tone suggesting that he was losing patience.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said and they turned back to their seats, looking at Bobby and just feeling glad to have him back again. "Welcome to whatever the Hell this is." Dean said to Bobby and they all sat down.

"Our next participant is from Heaven with sparkling blue eyes… Castiel!" Chuck said over the music that was quickly becoming annoying, that and the cheering audience. They all glanced over as Castiel walked out with a frown, he seemed very confused. After their visit with Lucifer, Castiel had been acting strange, so this wasn't unexpected, but his facial expression worried them.

"Cas, you alright?" Sam asked and Castiel glanced around, shielding his face from the lights as he tried to peer out to understand what was going on.

"Where's Lucifer." he asked, his weird facial expression become stranger. The brothers exchanged glances and looked at Castiel.

"In his cage, Cas." Dean said. The way Castiel seemed… almost paranoid, concerned him.

"Our next participant is from Hell with a successful business… please welcome Crowley!" Chuck said and the crowd, to the amazement of the hunters, cheered with the same enthusiasm. They glanced at the entrance and Crowley casually stepped out with his hands in his pockets, squinting and trying to avoid the flashing lights.

When he saw the hunters, the corner of his lips twitched into a half grin.

"Hello boys." He said and the brothers, even Castiel, got out of their chairs, balling their hands into fists, clenching their jaws like they were ready to throw a few punches. Only Bobby stood in front of them, holding them back. "I see the family's all here." He added and Bobby had to push the brothers back.

"Oh my." Chuck said faintly as if he wasn't speaking into the microphone. "Seats please." He said again, but this time is sounded as if he was asking nicely.

"Let's just sit down and see what this is all about." Bobby said and the brothers as well as the angel were reluctant to listen, but did sit down.

Crowley simply stared at Castiel, as if he knew why Castiel was acting so weird. Dean would have loved to know.

At that moment, chains clasped around the wrists of the hunters, binding them to their chairs and a circle of holy fire ignited around Castiel's chair, binding him to that very spot.

Crowley grinned, which only angered the hunters and the angel.

"Crowley, please take your seat." Chuck said, flatly, but somehow still with a nice tone, as the music and audience continued.

Crowley glanced at the chair beside Castiel and glanced back out at the audience, unable to pinpoint the source of the narrator.

"I'm not sitting beside him." Crowley replied and his tone of voice took on a slight edge. "In case you haven't the slightest clue, he tried to kill me and he said yes to Lucifer." he added and the narrator was silent for a couple of seconds. "Lucifer threatened me to bestow my throne back to him and to treat me like some house pet!" he snapped and the silence continued.

"Cas, you did what?" Dean asked and Castiel remained silent as the hunters stared at him.

"Any seat is fine." Chuck responded, sounding a little uncertain like he usually did.

"Good then." Crowley replied and took the next chair, leaving an empty one between him and Castiel. He glanced over at the angel who was glaring at him and arched his eyebrows as if to say "What?" in an innocent manner.

At that moment, something burned into the stage under his chair and when he looked down, noticed the disagreeable sight of a Devil's Trap. He could just feel Castiel's little smug smile beaming from his right, taking in the pleasure that the former King of Hell was also as trapped as they were.

"Our next participant is from Neighbor, Michigan with great linguistic skills… Kevin Tran!" Chuck said and the crowd roared once again. The other participants glanced over, slightly surprised, except for Crowley. He smiled at Kevin which made him stop in place and stare, thinking that he was living once of his nightmares.

"Kevin." Sam said and he gained his attention.

"Sam?" he asked and shielded his eyes to better see who else was there. He was surprised and relieved to see the Winchesters, meaning that this was _not_ a nightmare. "What's going on?" he asked as he approached and looked at the chairs. He'd like to sit close to them, but that meant sitting next to Crowley.

"Sit next to me, Kevin." Crowley said with a slight grin. "I won't bite." He added and Kevin was hesitant, until he noticed the Devil's Trap. That offered comfort, but the ring of fire around Castiel disturbed him. He didn't think much of, but he sat down before he could notice that the hunters were chained to the chains.

Too late; chains clasped around his wrists and he was trapped too. He glanced over at Crowley who maintained his grin, but then winked at him. Great. Trapped and sitting next to Crowley.

"Our next participant is from Chicago, Illinois with great gaming skills… Charlie Bradbury!" Chuck said and the brothers tried to get out of their chairs, but the chains prevented them. Their hearts raced in their chests, thinking this was too good to be true.

Charlie stepped out and blocked the lights out of her eyes. Then, she stopped and tried to focus. When she saw familiar faces, she smiled and waved.

"What's up, bitches?" she asked and gave a little nervous laugh as if she was relieved to see them again. No doubt she remembered her death and she was confused beyond belief, but Charlie was pretty resistant and seemed to just be happy to be back, seeing her friends were alright.

"Charlie." Dean said, stunned to be looking at her, but definitely glad.

She approached with a brilliant smile on her face and wanted to hug them, but then noticed the chains and the fire around Castiel. She met their eyes and concerned filled hers.

"What's going on?" she asked and the same voice that introduced her came on.

"Have a seat please." He said and he glanced around, shielding her eyes once more.

"You let my friends go!" she shouted and the crowd continued cheering as the music continued buzzing in their ears.

"Charlie, please have a seat. I'll explain everything when everyone takes a seat." The voice said and she glanced back at the brothers with confusion on her face.

"Is this for real?" she asked them and they shrugged their shoulders, unable to give her an answer. Despite her instinct to free her friends, she sat down next to some creepy guy who smiled at her. As she sat in her chair, chains clasped around her wrists, making her jump in her chair.

"Hello." The creepy guy said in a sort of accent. "I don't believe we've met." He added.

"Crowley, don't you talk to her." Dean said and Charlie looked away, not sure what this was all about and not liking it.

"Or you'll do what, Dean?" Crowley asked.

"Our next participant is from Heaven with uh – a good heart." Chuck said, blending together "uh" and "a" to make it sound like he wasn't out of ideas. "Gadreel!" he said with an animated voice once again and the crowd cheered.

Gadreel stepped out and blocked out the bright lights, blinked back a lost expression on his face and glanced at everyone with confusion. Castiel looked equally confused as well as stunned. Then, it seemed like it took Gadreel a moment to recognize those faces, or at least some of them. However, when he saw Kevin, his face paled and he tried not to let the guilt show in his eyes. He quickly averted his eyes, and then noticed the chains, Devil's Trap and especially the ring of holy fire. He glanced back at the crowd as if searching for the culprit behind this.

"Have a seat!" said the same voice and Gadreel glanced back at everyone, seeing this as nothing but a trap. "Please, Gadreel." He added and the angel hesitated, but sat down beside a red-haired girl who glanced at him with a nervous smile. Then he spotted Crowley and frowned.

"Yes, do join us." Crowley said. At that moment, a ring of holy fire surrounded Gadreel and he clenched his jaw as if he was feeling helpless in this situation. However, his mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he was alive. "And here I thought it was a V.I.P. thing." Crowley added, leaning closer to Charlie as if he was having a private conversation with her.

Gadreel shot him a cold glare and Charlie tried to slide down into her chair, feeling so awkward. Stuck between a demon and an angel. Great.

"Kevin, meet the angel that killed you." Crowley said and Gadreel tried not to look at Kevin, who's face paled. Chuck quickly introduced the next participant just to break the awkward moment.

"Our next participant is also from Heaven with a love of collecting… please welcome Balthazar!" Chuck said, surprisingly never losing the energy to be an enthusiastic narrator.

Balthazar stepped out, quickly shielding his eyes and walking out faster than all the others, as if he was accustomed to crazy situations. He quickly noticed the faces that stared at him and the fact that they were trapped to the very chairs they sat in.

"I'm certain I'm at the wrong party." He said.

"Yes, cool kids only. Gadreel was a little accident." Crowley said and Gadreel shot him another cold glare. Balthazar ignored Crowley's comment and just as he was about to turn around, the narrator spoke again.

"Please take a seat, Balthazar." He said and the angel turned around, glancing at the roaring crowd.

"Going to make me?" he asked and as he was about to turn away, the flashing lights, music and the crowd stopped as a spotlight shone on him. Balthazar stopped and glanced back at the audience as the silence had suddenly become eerie.

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything when everyone is here." The narrator said and silence returned.

"He said the same to me." said a female voice that Balthazar found unfamiliar. However, he went against his better judgment and sat down next to another angel, judging by the circle of holy fire. As soon as he sat down, a circle of holy fire of his own appeared around him and he couldn't help but sigh. As he looked to the angel next to him, he suddenly recognized him.

"Oh my, Gadreel." Balthazar said and the angel responsible for the fall of Eden wouldn't look him in the eye. "They'll let just anyone here." He said and Gadreel clenched his jaw, refusing to look at Balthazar.

"Do I have to keep doing this?" the narrator said, but his voice was faint as if he was talking to someone. Did Chuck have a partner is all this? Who could possibly do this with him?

"Yes. We talked about this." Said another voice, but it seemed part of the narrator's background, even more faint. It was difficult to tell who that voice belonged to.

Chuck sighed and the flashing lights continued as well as the music and the cheering crowd. At that moment, things just didn't seem right.

"Our next participant is also from Heaven and… uh…" Chuck said, as if unable to come up with some great quality that this angel possessed. What a shocker. "Please welcome Michael!" Chucked finally said, giving up and going on with the show.

Michael stepped out and the sight made Sam and Dean pale. It was their brother, Adam Milligan's body, looking exactly like the day Michael appeared for the battle with Lucifer just before Sam got both Lucifer and Michael into the cage. That was the day Dean lost both his brothers and he had only been able to get Sam back. Looking at Adam's vessel made him feel guilty.

Then he wondered where his brother was. He can't still be in the cage with Lucifer. The thought made him feel worse.

Michael stepped out, looking like he had back then: stone-faced. He glanced at everyone and then turned to face the blinding lights.

"Show yourself." He said and Chuck's voice told him the same thing he had been saying this whole time.

"Take a seat please." He said, as if he was really getting tired of repeating that.

"Where's Adam?" Dean asked and Michael just glanced at him. Time stretched on as he remained silent and, surprisingly, Michael sat down next to Balthazar. "Where is he?" Dean asked again and Michael ignored him. He didn't flinch when a circle of holy fire appeared at around him and he sat there with yet again that stone-face expression while ignoring everyone.

"Wow, he's fun." Crowley said, nearly in a mumble, yet again directed at Charlie.

"To answer your question, Dean, Adam's… resting for the duration of the show." Chuck said with sincerity, despite the fact that he said "resting" like that was putting it mildly. Dean fell silent as guilt began eating at him like he had back then. But, what did that even mean? Was Adam's soul somewhere else?

The show went on.

"Our next participant was from Heaven and Hell with…" Chuck said, stuck again on the quality of this person that everyone was certain was bad news with a capital "L". If there was ever a time that _everyone_ squirmed in their chairs, it was now, although it was useless against the contraption that bound them. "Please welcome Lucifer." Chuck added with less enthusiasm as before, as if even he wasn't thrilled.

"Narrator should have said 'with Daddy issues'." Crowley said.

"Yeah, like how you had Mommy issues." Dean quickly snapped back, just to shut Crowley up. It's like he had to share his every thought like every cared. No one cared.

Lucifer stepped out and looked straight at everyone trapped in their chairs. He stared at familiar faces and smiled in that creepy manner that sent chills down their spines. Everyone was silent, especially Crowley despite his effort to compose himself confidently.

"Who's party?" he asked and Chuck's voice came over again over the music and the roaring audience.

"Seat please." He said, although judging by Lucifer's expression, that was pretty useless.

"I was walking around, enjoying a beautiful forest. I'd like to see just what pulled me out of there. And who said I have Daddy issues?" He said and there was a darkness in his eyes, as if he was about to force his captor into revealing himself. And then he turned his eyes to Crowley.

"Seat please." Chuck replied. When Lucifer remained still, the atmosphere seemed heavy. "No, that's not a good idea." Chuck said, talking away from the microphone like he was talking to someone else.

A second later, Lucifer somehow stumbled into a chair where holy fire ignited around him and chains clasped around his wrists. That surprised everyone and it made them wonder if their host had done that.

"Well, that wasn't nice." Lucifer said, maintaining that creepy smile as he glanced over at Michael who was ignoring him. "Hello, brother." He said and Michael continued ignoring him. "Still not speaking to me?" Lucifer asked.

He glanced over and saw Gadreel glaring at him. At first, it seemed Lucifer hadn't noticed him, but his lips stretched into a dark grin.

"Nice to see you again, good old Gadreel." He said and Gadreel continued to glare. The Fall of Eden wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Lucifer…

"Our last, but not least, participant is from Heaven with an award winning smile and personality," Chuck said, still with animation, and then his voice was faint as if he was speaking away from the microphone. "He made me say that." He paused for effect and then spoke with the enthusiasm of a cheerleader. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel came out with a bounce in his step, waving to the crowd that roared. He raised his hands in the air as if to say "Yes, the star of the show is here". He bowed and he acted as if he was too flattered by all the attention.

"Gabriel." Sam said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He glanced over and noticed all the chains, holy fire and Devil's Trap and glanced into the audience with a smirk on his smug face.

"Nice touch, Chuck." He said and Sam squirmed in his chair against his chains.

"You knew about this?" he asked and then Dean balling his hands into fists. "You know, Gabriel, we're tired of your games." He said and the Archangel laughed, waving them off while Crowley leaned forward and glanced at the Winchester brothers.

"I bet Sam looked good in kinky boots." He said and both brothers glowering at him.

"Shut up Crowley." they both snapped.

"You boys give me too much credit." Gabriel said as if he didn't hear Crowley's comment. "Yes, this was my idea, but it's really thanks to Chuck." He said and took the last chair, folding one leg over the other as he cast a mischievous smile at his big brothers.

But that was short lived when a circle of holy fire surrounded Gabriel. He looked down at it and back up at the audience.

"Why me?" he asked and Chuck didn't respond.

Crowley leaned forward and glanced at everyone, mentally counting the humans and then the angels.

"Five angels, four hunters, one prophet, one questionable creature," Crowley said, mumbling that last part, obviously talking about Lucifer, so only Charlie could hear him. "And one demon." he concluded, everyone ignoring him.

"That worries you?" Charlie asked and he glanced at her with a grin as if he was happy that she was talking to him.

"No, darling; I'm flattered." He replied and she tried for a grin, but it was mostly awkwardness.

During Crowley's head count, the lights dimmed and the music quietly faded into the background. Only then did everyone notice that the audience was actually empty and that the cheering was just sound effects. Yeah, this really was looking like Gabriel's idea; fake and real cheap. But to have Chuck involved too?

Then, Chuck stepped into view between the stage and the first row of seats where a podium stood as if it waited for him. He adjusted his tie and suit jacket, smiling at everyone.

"Welcome Lady and gentlemen to the Dating Games!" he said, with that enthusiasm again as the cheering blasted again, which was odd since the seats in the audience were eerily empty. Chuck smiled nervously, as if he really felt silly doing all of this and he pulled cards out of his breast pocket, clearing his throat. "I've brought you all here today because you've all been so busy fighting each other that it killed most of you or it has made you so miserable. This wasn't how things were supposed to be, so you each have the chance to put aside your anger and replace it with something better… with love." He said and nearly everyone moaned.

"Oh, someone please put me back in the cage." Lucifer complained and Sam was quick to respond, as if he couldn't take it anymore – being on the same stage as the fallen angel that once wanted to wear him as a meatsuit… twice.

"No problem." He said and Lucifer laughed, leaning over to glance at the brave Winchester.

"Won't be so easy the second time, Sammy." he promised as he smiled and then leaned back into his chair.

"This must be a joke." Michael said and began complaining that this was a waste of his time. "This is foolish. I am Michael. I am to fight Lucifer, not love him." he added and nearly snarled as he glanced over at his grinning brother who then puckered his lips to annoy him.

At that comment, Chuck spoke again.

"You won't be matched with each other." He specified and then they started glancing at each other.

"Why is there a girl here?" Balthazar asked as he glanced at Charlie. She seemed to struggle with how to explain this to all these men, demon and angels, most who she had never met.

"I'm…" she began, but Chuck beat her to it.

"She's a lesbian." He said, saying it so plainly as if to say it was perfectly natural. Charlie glanced over to see the reactions. Most seem to find that interesting while Crowley just smiled at her. "Now, there's only one rule," Chuck added, going back to his explanation of this event. "You'll be matched with one of the contestants that will sit on the other side of that wall next to Dean. One at a time, she'll ask you questions and you get a second chance at love. If you refuse or don't get matched, mostly because you're not trying, you will return to wherever it is you were." Chuck added and everyone fell silent. However, Lucifer seemed pretty happy to hear that. "And where you should be." Chuck added and Lucifer didn't seem so happy.

"You mean if I get matched, I get to live again?" Bobby asked and everyone remained silent, as if they all wanted Chuck to repeat that because it sounded like he was playing God.

"Yes. If one of the women chose you, you get a second chance to live and live better than you had the first time. For some of you, this is better than were I found you." Chuck replied and the place was filled with uncanny silence.

"Chuck, are you God?" Sam asked and Chuck didn't seem to know what to say.

"This, God?" Lucifer asked and chuckled. "He's not God; God isn't some washed up writer in his bathrobe and slippers, looking like he sniffed cocaine for a week straight with a hooker." He concluded and Chuck seemed nervous.

"Why not?" He asked, uncertain, and highly insulted.

"Oh, just start the game." Gabriel said and Chuck nodded his head, snapping himself out of it. He smiled and quickly clapped, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's begin!" he shouted and the music and cheering audience blasted again.

"This is blasphemy." Michael complained, but he was clearly ignored as the Dating Games had begun.

 **Ok, so 11x20 was an amazing episode. When thinking about writing this story, I was thinking of that part of the Supernatural fandom that believed Chuck was God. So I went with that idea. When it happened to be so, my though was: "Fuck, they were right." But don't let them know, hehe.**

 **Anyway, just wanted to say that watching this episode didn't have an influence on this story. As you know, I write so many chapters and then I start posting. So, by the time I saw the episode, I had already written 8 chapters and I haven't changed anything, nor my plans for the rest of the story.**

 **And, just wanted to share my reaction, in the episode, I thought Chuck was being an asshole. And, for once, I liked Metatron. Yeah, I actually liked him! He was right. But when Chuck changed his tune, I was relieved, because I was beginning to think that was the end of it, really. So I'm really looking forward to the next episode!**

 **I can't say anymore because that will spoil the end of my story.**

 **Thanks for reading, especially my reaction to the episode. I was so excited I wanted to talk about it to a friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a shout-out to HumanImpala, a thank you for your enthusiasm, for always reading my stories and leaving reviews.**

"Welcome to the Dating Games. I'd like for everyone to give a warm welcome to our first contestant, all the way from Nebraska… Jo Harvelle!" Chuck said and the audience cheered. Sam and Dean began stirring, remembering that she had died for them and if all their deceased loved ones were returning for this game show, they desperately wanted to see them.

Unfortunately, there was a wall separating them from Jo. She wasn't supposed to know who the participants were, but she would recognize their voices without a doubt. Although they were eager to see her, the question was did she want to see them?

Chuck had said that if they were matched with the contestants, they got a second chance at life. That meant being reunited with their friends like Jo. It would be unbelievable, but it would be painful. Would there be anger? Regret? Forgiveness?

The audience fell silent and Chuck stood there, looking at Jo and explaining how to play the game.

"You have a card and a pencil under your chair. It tells you how many participants we have and it has some questions you can ask if you draw blanks. Also, if you wish, you can take notes on the answers so you can better make your final decision. Normally, that's not included, but since we have a large amount of participants, it'll help." He said and Jo was silent, but she eventually made a sound of confusion.

"Seriously?" she asked and Chuck then told her everything he had told the participants. This was a second chance at life; choosing love over anger in hopes of avoiding fighting to the death which isn't how things were supposed to be.

Jo remained silent, probably still in confusion, but Chuck gave the green light.

"We're ready when you are." He said and she cleared her throat, pushing aside the confusion and just going with the flow. They knew she's seen weirder things… or so they hoped.

"Participant One, what is your idea of a romantic date?" she asked and Dean's throat felt dry.

There was a time where Jo loved him, obviously, but she was like a sister to him. He cared for her, but not in the way she had hoped for. Now, if her feelings for him where still there, she could choose him. That made Dean feel a little happy for once, but it also worried him. Did that mean he'd have to be in a relationship with her till the day he dies? Get married, have kids… all that stuff? How could he if he didn't love her that way?

Dean then realized that he had been silent a few seconds too long and Sam nudged him as best as he could while being chained to his chain. He snapped out of it and answered the question. Honestly, it wasn't his best shot, but it was enough to let her know who he was.

"Long walks on the beach and a beer." He replied and she was silent. Time seemed to stretch and it worried him. Did that mean she was angry at him or was she just stunned?

"Dean?" she asked and he couldn't help but smile a little. It wasn't seeing her, but it was good enough just to hear her acknowledge him.

"Yeah, Sam's here too." He said and then Chuck cleared his throat, frowning at Dean.

"Let's keep to questioning the participants, shall we?" he asked and glanced at Jo with an encouraging smile, but it didn't feel that way. It felt like a warning… which was so unlike Chuck.

"Participant Two, do you believe in 'Love at first sight'?" Jo asked and Sam glanced at Dean with a sort of question mark on his face.

"Not really. I'd say there's interest, but by getting to know the person, love can occur, yeah." Sam said and Jo let out a soft chuckle, as if the fact that he was sort of serious made her laugh.

"Sam." She said and Chuck cleared his throat as yet another warning.

"The girls never live long enough to find out with him." Crowley said and the hunters all glared at him. Chuck cleared his throat again, but this time it was harsh.

"While the participants are answering questions, I'll remind the others to stay silent." Chuck said and looked at Crowley with a slight frown, speaking directly to him. He glanced at Jo and smiled, telling her to continue.

"Participant Three," she said, sounding like she'd rather not, but didn't see a choice. "What is your best pick-up line?" she asked. Dean fought a grin, knowing that Jo had plenty of those back in the day and here she was, asking for a pick-up line. She could probably mention a few hundred off the top of her head.

But that wasn't the funny part.

Participant Three was old enough to be her father and the last time he used a pick-up line, she was even born yet.

"Uh," Bobby began, not sure if he should answer that question or not. "Is your name Google, 'cause you're everything I'm looking for." He added and the other participants, except for Michael who must not find anything funny, laughed at Bobby and his lame pick-up line. Even Jo was heard trying to stifle a laugh. "But I'm a little too old for you, sweetie." He quickly added in and Chuck rubbed his face, as if this was all to end badly.

"So is that pick-up line." Crowley mumbled.

"Cute." Jo replied and then continued, as if she found this to be amusing.

"Participant Four, what song would you sing to me?" she asked and someone tried to muffle a laugh, but the only one grinning was Crowley. The hunters shot him glares and encouraged Castiel to answer.

"Uh," he began, trying to think of a song that he often heard Dean listening to. "I would sing 'All Out of Love'. I do not know the band." He added with his monotone voice and then Dean shifted in his chain, glancing at Castiel with a sort of pale look on his face.

"By Air Supply?" Jo asked and Castiel agreed without a clue. "That's a good song." She added.

Crowley could no longer hold onto his laugh and Castiel glared at him. The more he seemed angry, the more Crowley laughed. Then it was Dean's expression, as if he got caught for something and feared everyone knowing it.

"You little rascal." He said, smiling at Castiel. "Break out the harp, Lover Boy." He added and Castiel turned away, ignoring the laughing former King of Hell.

Chuck shot Crowley a look of annoyance, but said nothing. Was he giving up on good behavior or was he lenient with Crowley? He then glanced at Jo and nodded.

"Participant Five, what's more important: an intelligent conversation, a sense of humor or being passionate about life?" Jo asked and Crowley glanced at Kevin with a smirk on his face. Chuck cleared his throat and looked at Crowley with authority which, naturally, Crowley disregarded.

"Being passionate about life. An intelligent conversation can sometimes be boring and a sense of humor is great, but not always at a good time." Kevin replied, answering seriously. "It's passion for life that makes living at every moment incredible." He concluded with this distant look in his eyes.

"He says intelligently." Crowley mumbled, but Kevin shot him a glare of hatred.

"Nicely put." Jo said and moved on.

"Participant Six, what is the most beautiful thing in the world?" she asked and Crowley immediately wore a devilish grin.

"A human soul." He replied and the hunters moaned with disgust.

"Like a soul mate?" Jo asked, unaware who this participant was.

"Really?" Dean asked harshly, as if he was trying to whisper.

"No. Literally a human soul. It's worth more than precious jewels." Crowley said innocently and smiled at the hunters, answering Jo's question.

"He's a demon, Jo." Dean said and Chuck cleared his throat, looking like he was at his wits' end with the lack of respect for the rules. However, he said nothing. Maybe he was allowing some things to pass… especially concerning Crowley. Maybe he didn't want Crowley to get a second chance? Lucifer was probably going to kill him, so maybe that was a good thing?

"Alright." Jo mumbled. "Participant Seven, what would you describe as a perfect date?" she asked and all the male participants glanced at Charlie, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Um," Charlie said, cringing as it was obvious the replying voice was female. "I personally like LARPing medieval time inspired games. I did like kick-ass action games, like 'The Red Scare', but that was until I got stuck in it." She replied, everyone listening as Jo remained silent, probably wondering the same thing as most of the participants: why was there a girl on that side of the wall?

"Larping?" Jo asked and Charlie seemed to lose that uneasiness.

"Yeah, 'Live action role-playing'. It's not re-enacting past events, it's living in a story you bring to life and it's always changing; challenging. It's the perfect date." She said, enthusiastic, but then realizing how everyone was staring at her. "If you're into that sort of thing." She added, trying not to sound like such a geek.

"Sounds cool." Jo said, not sounding particularly convinced. "Participant number eight, how important are looks to you?" she asked and Crowley chuckled.

"If you could see him, you'd know." Crowley said and Chuck seemed to be flaring his nostrils, losing all patience. Gadreel ignored Crowley and tried to answer honestly, not wanting to be rude to this innocent soul that obviously deserved a second chance.

"Looks, as you put it, can be deceiving. What lies underneath is pure." He replied and everyone was silent, despite Lucifer and Crowley grinning at him like he was just so adorable, it was too funny.

"Apparently not." Lucifer said, grinning at Gadreel. Did he know Gadreel was an Ezekiel imposter when he was freed from his prison cell?

"Speaking for yourself?" Gadreel asked, getting the other angels and the hunters to grin.

"That's profound." Jo said, not having heard the exchange. Her voice made it sound as if she had a smile on her face. "Participant number nine, is it more important to be better looking than you're date?" she asked, sounding as if she didn't quite like that question, but had no other choice.

Balthazar gave a slight frown, as if seriously contemplating his answer.

"It's more to look sharp, but you don't want to intimidate the other with how good you look. Most importantly, you want the other to be a knockout. If both are dressed to impress, it's a sure thing. Not that I'm interested in dating, despite my dressing sharp." He said in his slight accent. Jo was silent for a brief moment, but her tone of voice suggested she was smiling.

"Can't disagree." She replied, her tone changing, like she wanted to refute that last statement, like Balthazar's arrogance turned her off. Yeah, she wasn't the only one. "Participant number ten, is it easy for you to talk to people? To strangers?" she asked and there was an explosion of laughter. Lucifer, Gabriel and Crowley couldn't resist, than everyone seemed to eventually join in, like it was contagious laughter. "What's so funny?" Jo asked and it took the participants a moment to calm themselves.

"This is ridiculous." Michael said and Lucifer laughed again.

"Participant number ten doesn't like to talk. He'd rather fight and he especially doesn't like strangers." Lucifer explained and Michael glared at him.

"I am Michael, the Archangel meant to vanquish you. I am not meant to love." He said and tried to fight Lucifer, but his ring of Holy fire prevented him. Lucifer just smiled at him, unflinching.

"Blah blah blah." Lucifer replied. "Do you only come with a few sentences? Dad didn't program you with more?" he asked and Chuck cleared his throat. "You used to be more fun." Lucifer concluded.

"Continue Jo." Chuck said, trying not to glare at Lucifer and Michael.

"Participant eleven," Jo said, reluctantly. "Are you a good listener?" she asked and Michael muttered again, saying this was despicable.

"The best, Honey." Lucifer replied. "I've been stuck in a cage with Grumpy here, listening to him bitch and moan for years. I listened to his every word, even when he stopped talking. He just sits in the corner, touching himself." He added and Michael took offense.

"I do not!" he objected, but Lucifer ignored him.

"I listen to everything. You can reveal all your worries to me." Lucifer said and Jo's friends, Sam and Dean, quickly jumped in as if worried she might pick Lucifer.

"He lies. He'll kill you as soon as he can." Sam said.

"Don't trust him, Jo." Dean said and Lucifer just rolled his eyes, sighing.

"That was so a few years ago." Lucifer said and Jo seemed eager to continue.

"Participant number twelve, do you like double dates?" she asked and Gabriel, still sitting with one leg crossed over the over, grinned.

"Ever since Thor crashed my date with Venus, I just couldn't do double dates. He kept bringing these bombshells as if it was a competition: who had the better date. Venus just had to prove she was superior and she forgot we were on a date. Before that? My date, Medusa, wanted to turn Thor into stone. I was tempted, but then found a date that Thor couldn't beat. Kali was just so hot." Gabriel said and everyone glanced over at him.

"You dated Medusa?" Dean asked and Gabriel grinned.

"She can turn you rock hard in so many ways." He said and everyone sighed with disgust.

"You're such a disappointment." Michael said and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should try it, Mikey; you're so stiff." Gabriel replied and Lucifer laughed. Michael just frowned at them and then glared at Chuck.

"Release me now." He said and Chuck, uncertain, glanced at Gabriel who casually shook his head, as if this grumpy phase was normal and would pass.

"Alright Jo," Chuck said, ignoring Michael's cold frowns. "You can ask anyone another question or you can choose now." He said and Jo was silent.

"Participant number seven," Jo said and all the participants glanced at Charlie, as if they didn't see this coming. "Can I ask why you like women?" she asked and Charlie shifted in her chair, not sure she really wanted to answer that with everyone looking at her.

"Well, I…" she began, but the stares were overwhelming.

"It's okay." Sam said and when she looked at him, both Winchester brothers seemed eager for some reason, as if they just wanted her to have this second chance to live again, whether she be romantically shacked up with Jo or not.

"Well, I was a Tomboy and I felt attracted to girls. Boys were jerks, you know?" Charlie said and Jo, surprisingly, agreed. Everyone glanced at Dean, as if wondering if Jo was talking about him. He ignored their stares, hoping Charlie could live again. "It's super uncomfortable with everyone staring at me." Charlie said, her voice low.

"I chose Participant number seven." Jo said and Chuck clapped his hands, looking at Charlie with a smile.

"Wonderful! Congratulations Charlie and Jo!" he said and the other participants looked from Charlie to Dean, grins slowly breaking out on their faces except for Castiel, Bobby and Sam.

"You turned Jo off men, Dean. Wow." Lucifer said with a wicked grin.

"Jo realized that no one can replace Sam or Castiel." Crowley said and Dean glared at him. "They don't call it Winchest and Destiel for nothing." he added and Dean flipped a finger at Crowley. "How effective." Crowley concluded.

Chuck continued congratulating Charlie and Jo, ignoring the drama on the stage between the male participants.

"You win a date to the 'Lord of the Rings' LARPing contest in California! Have fun you two!" Chuck said and when he clapped his hands one last time, Charlie vanished from her chair without a sound. Sam and Dean glanced over and quickly looked at Chuck with worry in their eyes.

"Where is she?" Sam asked and Chuck smiled at them.

"Alive. They both are; both on their date, getting a second chance at life." He replied and the Winchesters looked at that empty chair, relieved that Charlie got to live again. She didn't deserve to die in the first place. "Now, please welcome contestant number two!" Chuck said, music starting again.

"No!" Michael said, the music screeching to a stop.

"Would you like to go back to the cage?" Chuck asked and Michael began bitching again. Before he could finish his sentence, Chuck snapped his fingers and the chair was empty, the ring of Holy fire gone.

Everyone looked at the empty chair and Lucifer glanced back at Chuck with an arched eyebrow.

"I still don't think you're God." He said, and Chuck lost his smile. "But thank you for stuffing that stick-in-the-mud back in the cage." Lucifer said, not really grateful, he was just glad to have that empty chair beside him.

"Now, please welcome contestant number two!" he said and the music played again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so little spoil alert at the end of this chapter.**

The music and lights went crazy, already becoming annoying. Someone stepped out onto the stage and they sounded confused. It was hard to tell by the voice, but Sam and Dean continued trying to identify her.

"Welcome our next contestant, the lovely talents from… apparently no one knows where… Pamela Barnes!" Chuck said and they could hear Pamela talking about her eyes.

"I can see." she said louder and Chuck smiled at her.

"Yes, Pamela, with a second chance at life, you get your eyes back." he said and she was silent, but probably overjoyed.

Chuck told her the same things he told Jo, but Pamela seemed too happy to really care.

"Participant number one, Grumpy." Pamela said before Chuck could finish his sentence. Dean couldn't help but grin as he realized that her being a psychic meant that the small wall was useless. As if Chuck can stop Pamela from knowing who were the participants. "How are you? And your cute tight-assed brother?" she asked and Sam let out a small laugh.

"We're fine." Dean said.

"It's good to hear you." Sam said and she let out a giggle.

"Can't wait to see you and your cute ass." She said and Chuck cleared his throat.

"Are you going to ask questions or pick Sam?" Chuck said, not looking thrilled that barely anyone was playing by his rules.

"Are you sure it's for love? Can't it be for sex?" Pamela asked and the participants grinned.

"No." Chuck said plainly.

"Well then, Dean, what's more important; love or your car?" she asked and, although she was just asking randomly as if blowing through the ones she was just interested in sexually, she did seem to want to live again and was taking this seriously enough.

"Um," Dean began. "There's different types of love." He added and Crowley laughed.

"Love for his brother, love for Castiel, and love for his car; that's about it." he said and Dean ignored him.

"What is it, Dean?" Pamela asked as if wanting to get onto the next participants.

"My car." He said and Crowley laughed. "Shut up, Crowley." Dean added.

"Sam with the good ass, what position do you prefer?" she asked and he let out a nervous laugh. "Just playing with you." Pamela said. "What's your favorite chick flick?" she asked him and he remained silent for a moment.

"That's your question?" he asked her and she laughed.

"You bet." She said and Sam remained silent, thinking. He didn't really have a favorite chick flick. He was a guy and a hunter; chick flicks weren't his thing. However, she asked because she knew something no one else did.

"The Notebook." He replied, sounded defeated. He glanced over at his brother who arched an eyebrow at him.

"Wow." Dean said.

"Not 'Legally Blonde"?" Crowley asked and Sam shot him a cold glare. "Elle Woods got a higher LSAT score than you." He added and everyone turned to Crowley, wondering how he knew that.

"Is that your favorite chick flick, Crowley?" Lucifer asked and Crowley remained silent, as if he'd rather not admit Lucifer made him uneasy.

"Participant number three," Pamela said and than her tone of voice changed. "The bastard that introduced me to the two idiots that got me killed." She said and Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'd like to say it's nice to see you, but I'd rather not." She added. If Sam and Dean thought she forgave them for dragging her into the bullshit that got her killed, they were apparently wrong.

"Pamela," Chuck said, but before he could continue, she cut him off.

"Can I pass this one?" she asked and although it surprised him, he nodded hesitantly. Sam and Dean glanced at Bobby and, surprisingly, he wasn't offended. A little sad that she blamed him for what happened, but he couldn't complain that she wanted to pass him up. "Participant number four," Pamela said and her tone of voice stayed the same. "The bastard that blinded me." she added, making Castiel cringe. "Participant number five… oh, haven't met you before." She said, her tone becoming normal. "Tell me kid, how would you take me out on a date?" she asked and Kevin shifted uncomfortably.

This woman was obviously older than him and she seemed very confidant. It was a little unnerving to answer her question.

"I'd take you to a restaurant." He said and she let out a short laugh.

"Old-fashion wine and dine. Chivalry isn't dead after all." She said as she laughed a little. "Participant number six… I have to warn you that I have no interests in dating a demon." she said and Crowley simply grinned.

"I understand. Having been touched by an angel leaves you with such a violated feeling. However, I would have left you feeling satisfied." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah, no. Participant number seven…" she said, sensing that empty chair. "Who's next?" she asked.

"I'm Number Eight." Gadreel said and the ones around him grinned at him.

"Hello, Number Eight." Pamela said, surely with a grin on her face. "I'm sure that's not your name, but since you're an angel with undoubtedly little humor, I'll just go with the flow." She added and Gadreel frowned, not knowing what she meant by little humor. As if he could have humor in this situation. "What would you suggest I do to avoid bad dates?" she asked and, with a straight face, Gadreel replied.

"Avoid Lucifer and Crowley; you'll be fine." He said and Pamela laughed. Sam and Dean glanced over, grinning at Gadreel like they couldn't agree more.

"That's just rude." Lucifer said and Crowley glanced over at Gadreel with a slight grin.

"No account for good taste." Crowley said, but Pamela seemed to have agreed with Gadreel.

"Um, seems you do have a little humor." Pamela said and she was silent for a brief moment. "Participant number nine… another angel. Tell me, what do you do for fun?" she asked and Balthazar straightened in his chair with a charming grin.

"I collect rare oddities." He replied and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You stole precious artifacts from Heaven." He said, only now breaking what others thought to be his vow of silence, for some stupid useless reason.

"It's not like they were under lock and key, you murderous pri–" Balthazar began, but Chuck loudly cleared his throat and glared at the angel.

"Watch the language." He said and Balthazar frowned.

"You were alright with bastard up until now where you have a problem with pri–" he said, but Chuck cut him off again with a clearing of his throat. They stared at each other in silence, glaring. "Prick." Balthazar quickly said and Chuck sighed, glancing at Gabriel as if he knew this was a bad idea.

"I sense turmoil between you and Castiel." Pamela said and Balthazar chuckled.

"Don't have to be psychic for that." He replied. "He killed me. Seems he just has to destroy everyone around him." he concluded and Pamela agreed. "He didn't tell me of his little plan for opening Purgatory and when I side up with Dumb and Dumber, he kills me." he concluded and Pamela sounds sympathetic as she listened.

"Bastard angel." she said and Balthazar agreed.

Dean wanted to argue, but Castiel and Crowley were working together at that time. Castiel wanted to open the gates of Purgatory and Balthazar wanted to stop him. It was the truth. Castiel was being a dick at that time. and even more so when he declared himself God.

"Balthazar, I'm sor–" Castiel began, but his old friend waved him off, cutting his words short.

"No apology fixes what had happened." he said and, once again, Pamela agreed.

"Okay, let's move on." Chuck said and Balthazar began to squirm in his chair.

"Why do we have to do this?" he asked and Chuck sighed again, looking at Gabriel as if he was ready to walk out on this idea.

"You enjoyed your freedom, right Balt?" Gabriel asked and Balthazar shot him a glare. "Want it back? Stay in the chair and play the game." He added and then flashed a mischievous grin.

"Can I ask him a question?" Pamela asked and Chuck shook his head.

"Participant Eleven." He said and Pamela must have been arching her eyebrows at him, wanting him to explain why he skipped a number. "Participant Ten left." He added and she let out a short laugh, knowing that wasn't the entire truth.

"Fine. Participant Eleven, do you like to plan the date or just be spontaneous." She asked, sounding pretty normal for knowing that she was talking to Lucifer.

Lucifer sat back in his chair and smiled charmingly.

"I'm spontaneous by nature." He replied, straightening his tattered shirt. "Keeps me mysterious." He added and his smile turned dark.

"Sounds great." Pamela said, which sounded like she had just got the worse of her experience over and done with. "Participant intriguing, was this your idea?" she asked and Gabriel beamed as he sat forward.

"It certainly was." He replied. "Got Chuck to buy my idea and make all this wonderful magic real." He added and she let out a laugh.

"Is that what I am, wonderful magic made real?" she asked and Chuck raised his hand, trying to interrupt.

"One question only, please." He said and then he was ignored.

"Ask for me Honey, and a done-deal." He said and Chuck face-palmed, knowing that Gabriel was only after this for himself. He knew it would happen, but he didn't anticipate it this soon.

"Um, here I thought Sam was the only choice for me." Pamela said and Sam glanced over at his brother, unsure what to say. "Sorry cute-butt, I'll have to pick the charmer there." She said and Gabriel simply grinned.

"The name's Gabriel." He said and she smiled.

"Gabriel, the angel. Who would have thought I'd pick an angel." she said and Chuck sighed as he looked up at them.

"I thought you'd pick Balthazar." Gabriel asked and Chuck looked like he was about to kill them all, screw the second chance. This was not working out like he had imagined. Then again, maybe he was expecting too much.

"Nah, we were both screwed over by a certain prick. Not good common grounds for a date." Pamela replied and Gabriel agreed, smiling, enjoying Castiel's misery. If Balthazar was offended, he gave no sign of it.

"Congratulations, Pamela and Gabriel." Chuck said and the other participants began protesting.

"This is all his stupid idea and he gets to walk out?" Dean asked and he felt like saying, not to forget that he also gets to live again while they are submitted to this torture against their will?

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game." Gabriel said and the all grunted.

"We do." Crowley said and everyone seemed in agreement.

"You've won a date to Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie." Chuck said and Gabriel looked at him with a surprised frown.

"What?" he asked and before he could question the location of the date, Chuck smiled and clapped his hands. Both Gabriel and Pamela vanished without a sound, Chuck's smile turning into a grin as he turned the tables on the Trickster Archangel.

"Well, despite a few shenanigans that I didn't appreciate, I think this is working out well." Chuck said, his mood brightening. He rubbed his hands together with a smile, having resurrected four key players in the so-called Winchester Testament. Apparently, resurrecting people was the only thing making him happy. Other than that, he lost patience with the participants. "Contestant number three!" he said and the introduction music started again.

"This is going to take a long time." Bobby said, certain that there'd be no one for him and he'd be dead again. What chance did he have at living a second time.

 **So, if you didn't see SPN episode 11x21 "All in the Family", you might not want to read this.**

 **I SO LOVE THESE EPISODES! I'm sad that Metatron got turned to nothing, just as I liked him. I'm hoping good things for Lucifer (which is a first), and CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!**

 **Why am I saying all this? I don't know; just excited.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, been busy. If you haven't yet seen Supernatural 11x22 "We Happy Few", then don't read what's in bold at the end of this.**

It had only been two contestants and time seemed to drag on. Jo and Charlie were on their date, now Pamela and Gabriel. Contestant number three was about to step out and the participants were losing patience.

"This is worse than eHarmony." Dean said, trying to rub his face, but his arms were tied pretty well to the chair.

"Especially for you and Moose." Crowley said, looking calm and relaxed. "They should have a dating site like 'last chance dot come'." He added and Dean shot him a cold glare. "On Moose' profile they would have to add a warning censor: women will die after sex." he concluded and Sam also shot him an icy glare.

"I can't see anyone wanting you." Castiel said and the others grinned in agreement.

"That's because you have no vision, no innovation." Crowley replied. Not only that, but he didn't need a match to get out of there. The only concern he had was where he would go. Lucifer took Hell back and that left him with nothing. His only hope is for Lucifer to be stuffed back in the box.

"Please welcome to the stage, a lovely young lady from Pontiac, Illinois." Chuck said, ignoring the on-stage drama, and Castiel tensed as he realized who the next contestant was. "Claire Novak!" Chuck added and they could hear light footsteps despite the on-going music and the fake cheering from the invisible crowd.

"Where am I?" she asked and Chuck explained everything to her. She remained silent, but gave the typical teenage response that sounded like "that's nice, I don't care."

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked and before she could answer, Castiel spoke up.

"She's too young for this." He said and he could hear her sigh with annoyance.

"Castiel?" she asked. "You have to stop acting like my father. You're not my father." She added and Lucifer snickered, drawing Castiel's attention.

"Is she your vessel's daughter?" Lucifer asked and Castiel only glared at him, as if telling him not to go there. "Ah, guilt eating you up?" Lucifer asked.

"Chuck, please don't make her do this." Castiel said, ignoring Lucifer and hoping that Chuck saw the desperation in his eyes.

"I'm sick of this, Castiel." Claire said, frustrated.

"Yeah, she's a big girl, leave her alone." Lucifer said and Castiel glared at him once again.

"Who are you?" Claire asked, intrigued by this mysterious voice supporting her against Castiel's over-protectiveness, even if her tone suggested she was annoyed with mystery guy too.

"You'll soon found out." Lucifer said with a grin, under Castiel ineffective glare.

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked Claire and she must have nodded. "Begin when ready."

"Participant One," Claire began, sounding like she wasn't interested in this dating game, but didn't see any other choice. "What's your favorite song?" she asked.

"It's a tie between 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues" by Led Zeppelin." Dean replied with pride, but Claire just made this annoying teenage sound of disgust.

"Hi Dean. Nice taste in music." She replied with obvious sarcasm.

"Better than the crap you listen to." Dean said with a fake smile and Sam tried to nudge him, frowning.

"Participant Two," Claire said, her voice so monotone it suggested she was bored. "I'm guessing it's Sam." She said and Chuck, reluctantly, nodded. "Pass." She said. Chuck nodded again, not too happy but seemed to know no one was going to obey the rules, so why try enforcing them… "Participant Three." Claire said.

"Old enough to be your grandfather." Bobby replied and Claire made this disgusted sound, which made Bobby frown, not appreciating the attitude.

"Participant Four." Claire said, voice flat.

"It's me." Castiel said.

"Participant Five." Claire said, not wanting to talk to Castiel, and especially not wanting to spend time with him. Chuck was trying not to hide his face in his hands. Yeah, when dealing with a teenager, you want to shoot yourself. "What's your dream?" she asked, only then Chuck looked a little happier, like things were back on track. No comments from the other participants… things were going well.

"University for starters. Just a normal life. The life I had before all of this happened. My friends and family." Kevin said, looking sad, making Sam and Dean feel guilty.

"Blame Chuck." Crowley said and Chuck frowned. "He died and you were the next prophet." He concluded and Kevin shot Crowley an icy glare.

"Fuck you. You ruined my life." He said and turned his attention away from the grinning demon.

"I'd rather not take all the credit. Sam and Dean are just as much to thank." Crowley said as Kevin clenched his jaw. Chuck, unimpressed, turned his attention back to Claire and Kevin. Things had been pretty good, but it was short-lived, as per freaking usual.

"I can relate to everything." Claire said, her voice revealing the hurt. "I'm sorry for your loss." She added. Kevin relaxed a bit and lowered his eyes.

"Yeah, me too, for you." Kevin said. Chuck just watched, this pain was why he created this game. It's not quite how he wanted to go about it, but it was doing the trick. They all loved and lost, suffering in a vicious cycle, and he wanted to save them from that.

Chuck watched Claire, curious to what she would do. Would she pick Kevin or keep going? He was pretty sure Kevin and Claire understood each other and that was something they needed.

"Participant Six." Claire said, voice slightly softer after speaking with Kevin. "What's your favorite book?" she asked and Castiel quickly jumped in to warn her.

"He's a demon." he said and she made this soft grunt sound, like she was annoyed.

"Fifty Shades of Grey." Crowley replied with a slight grin. The humans weren't sure if he was joking or not.

"Gross." Claire said and the hunters completely agreed.

"Inspiring torture methods." Crowley replied, grinning at Castiel.

Claire was silent for a few seconds, like thinking twice about doing this, but continued.

"Participant Seven." She said, exhaling.

"Not here." Chuck said and she must have given him a confused look with an attitude, because he frowned. "Participant Eight, please." He added and rubbed his face. Yeah, he wasn't used to dealing with teenagers

"Participant Eight." Claire said, not sounding thrilled. "What's your favorite color?" she asked and it was obvious she was just asking the stupidest questions to get it over with.

The participants glanced over at Gadreel, looking like he usually did: pouty and grumpy.

"I do not have a favorite color." Gadreel replied flatly and they could hear Claire make an unimpressed grunt like only a teenager can.

"Lame. You have to have at least one favorite color." She replied, like she was bored, but yet she was prompting him like he was the bored one. "My favorite color is black." She added.

"Black is not a color." He replied and she grunted again, but without patience.

"Says who." She replied and before Gadreel could answer, she moved on. "Participant Nine. What's your favorite movie?" she asked. Dean could just imagine her looking at her nails, filing them with an army knife. Who the Hell was going to get matched up with little Miss Pretty Reckless?

"Certainly not the fucking Titanic." Balthazar said and she grunted, as if she agreed. "I'm not one for movies." He added.

"With you on that one." Claire replied. "Participant Ten." She said.

"Not here." Chuck said and she must have shot him another confused attitude glare. "Yeah, I'll fix that. Moving on. Participant Eleven." Chuck said and turned away as if he couldn't take Claire's teenage attitude anymore.

"Fine." Claire said with that attitude. "What's your favorite game?" she asked, still with the attitude. Pretty sure that was her normal behavior, like there are only a couple of versions of her: miserable Claire and unimpressed Claire.

"Oh, I love games." Lucifer replied with a grin.

"Claire, don't talk to him. This is Lucifer, the Devil." Castiel said and the participants could hear Claire exhaling with frustration.

"Castiel, stop!" she snapped and then there was a pause. "You're the one talking earlier, right?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"The one and only." Lucifer replied, voice full of charm and a grin to suggest otherwise.

"What games, Lucifer?" She asked, saying his name like it wasn't threatening to her and she was rebelling against Castiel. The nightmare of all parents: their moody teenager asking Satan what games he likes to play.

"This should be fun." Crowley said, glancing at Castiel who was angry.

"Chuck, please, stop this." Castiel said, pleading with Chuck to stop Claire from talking to Lucifer. Chuck only glanced at him, then back to Claire. It seemed Chuck wasn't going to stop her, as if he wasn't worried. Castiel found that to be extremely careless. "Chuck, stop this!" he said, being ignored.

"Oh my God, Castiel, just shut up!" Claire snapped. "I'm just talking with Lucifer. He can't hurt me." she said and Lucifer nodded, admitting that yes, at the moment, he couldn't hurt her.

"I wouldn't hurt her." Lucifer said. "She's your vessel's baby girl." He added and, although he didn't grin, there was a dark glimmer in his eyes as if to say he'd love nothing more than to cause Castiel some grief.

"There's one more participant, right?" Claire asked and Chuck shook his head.

"He's gone too. You can pick someone or have Lucifer answer, since he didn't." Chuck said softly, as if he'd rather not irritate the teenager anymore than Castiel already had.

"Cards Against Humanity." Lucifer replied, regardless of her decision.

"What?" Claire asked, never having heard of this game.

"Great game. You and I should play it, especially my favorite version of it." Lucifer said. Only then did Chuck seem a little concerned.

"Yeah, sounds great." Claire said and then Chuck's eyes widened. Castiel squirmed in his chair, certain that Chuck would let her fall into dangerous hands.

"Chuck, please." Castiel said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Are you choosing Participant Eleven?" Chuck asked, glancing over at the grinning Lucifer.

"No." she said and Chuck exhaled with relief. "Participant Five." She added and Kevin looked up, surprised.

"Really?" Kevin asked and Claire remained silent.

"It's been a long time since someone understood how I felt." She said and Kevin's lips twitched into a smile, like despite the pain, he was a little relieved to find he wasn't alone and wouldn't have to be anymore.

Chuck smiled and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! Claire and Kevin, you've won a date to Mike's Gun Range." Chuck said and Castiel, who just found relief, now found a new stress.

"She's too young to handle a weapon." Castiel said and when he glanced at the Winchesters, they didn't seem too worried. "Dean?" he asked, looking for support.

"Sam and I were handling guns at their age and with the shit they've been through, it's better they learn at a gun range." Dean said and Castiel looked away, disappointed.

"Is that the Winchester seal of approval?" Claire asked with that snooty attitude.

"No." Castiel snapped, clearly in denial.

Chuck clapped his hands again and both Kevin and Claire disappeared. At least Kevin got his second chance at life; he deserved nothing less and if he and Claire could form a friendship, it would be something they both desperately deserved.

Chuck smiled brightly, despite his unimpressed participants that were still stuck on stage.

"I think she was into me." Lucifer mumbled, getting a hot blast from Castiel which was clearly ignored. Chuck watched and then rubbed his face, like his happiness was short-lived. Again, but only for a moment: new contestants brought new hope and they brightened his mood.

 **Thanks HumanImpala for letting me know Crowley's website joke didn't show like it was supposed to.**

 **Ok, I have to share my reaction from the episode. It was great. I loved the idea of everyone working together, and then things start crashing before your face. Just when everything seemed so awesome and perfect, Amara ruins the fun. And is Lucifer dead? Because I just got to like him and what Amara did to him didn't look healthy.**

 **The next episode is going to be stressful…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A special thanks to Awerry for sharing your thoughts on the episodes and for review this story! And Happy Birthday!**

Now there were eight participants left. Chuck explained that he'd have to change their participant number to avoid telling the contestants the same thing he told Claire. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel were obviously alright to keep their numbers. Crowley now became number five, Gadreel now became number six, Balthazar became number seven and Lucifer became number eight.

"Are you all ready?" Chuck asked and all eight participants looked at him, irritated. They had no choice in the matter and they certainly weren't answering the stupid question. "Alright, please welcome our next contestant from the deep web, an aspiring writer herself, Becky Rosen!" Chuck said, his eyes glistening just a little as Becky stepped out. The music continued, guaranteed to give the participants migraines with all the repeated theme music and cheering that drilled into their heads.

Death would be wishful thinking at this point.

"Hi Chuck." She said with softness in her voice, like she was glad to see him again.

"Hi Becky." He said, like a nervous teenage boy. "How have you been?" he asked her.

"Alright. After we broke up, I married Sam." She said and Chuck quickly glanced at Sam. "Just thought you should know." She added, as if she didn't want the shock to kill him, but enough to make him jealous.

"She drugged me." Sam corrected and Lucifer let out a laugh. Crowley just arched an eyebrow, remembering when he had met Becky, and as if he was surprised Sam had failed to tell him of this fascinating bit of news.

"We got our marriage annulled and then I dated Garth Fitzgerald, but that didn't work out. He became a werewolf after we broke up." Becky said, sounding a little sad. "But it's great to see you again." she added, her voice a little more happy, no doubt she was looking up at Chuck.

"You know how to pick them, Sam." Crowley said and Sam ignored that stupid comment.

"Likewise." Chuck said to Becky, not hearing Crowley, and he remained silent as he kept his gaze locked on her. He was definitely surprised by her string of relationships after him. "Ready?" he asked and she must have nodded because he then explained the rules of the game. Becky approved and supported his idea.

Yeah, these two evidently still liked each other.

"Participant One," Becky said. "Are you Sam?" she asked and Chuck looked down, shaking his head.

"No." Dean said.

"Participant Two." Becky said, sounding like she was smiling. "Sam?" she asked, as if knowing wherever Dean was, Sam was next to him.

"No." Sam replied. He wasn't trying to fool her into thinking he wasn't Sam Winchester, he was simply telling her he was not interested and it's best she not start that shit up again.

"Hi Sam." She said and Sam shifted in his chair, uncomfortable.

"Say hello to your ex-wife, Sam." Crowley said with a slight grin.

"How was the wedding? How come I didn't get an invitation?" Lucifer said and Sam glared at both of them, not enjoying their amusement.

"How did you like Crowley taking over Hell?" Sam asked, putting them both against each other rather than both against him. However, Lucifer only grinned.

"I'm really sorry about all that." Becky said, sounding sincere. "Is there a chance we could go out on a friendly date? Clean slate?" she added and Sam remained uncomfortable in his chair, frowning.

"No." he replied and Becky was silent, as if hurt. Chuck kept his eyes on her, clearly worried. It was obvious he still cared about her. Deeply.

Becky cleared her voice, obviously sad. Dean looked at his brother and received the 'don't start' glare.

"Participant Three." Becky said.

"Just an old drunk, darling." Bobby said.

"It speaks." Crowley said.

"Blow it out your ass." Bobby replied.

"Did we wake you from your senior's nap?" Crowley asked and Bobby was about to tell him off again, when Chuck cleared his throat.

"Becky, you can ask Participant Three a question or pass." Chuck said and Becky was silent for a second.

"Um, pass." Becky said, which was no surprise to Bobby. All the contestants were old enough to be his daughters. He was beginning to doubt he had a second chance at life and if that was true, then he couldn't complain. Life in Heaven wasn't exactly fun, but he didn't have to worry about monsters, demons or dying. He could drink a whole bottle and not get drunk or die of liver poisoning.

"I bet –" Crowley began, but Chuck cut him off.

"I'd hate to put my foot down, but I can always send some of you back if you don't play along nicely." He said, staring at Crowley as if he dared him to finish that sentence.

"You have stunning eyes." Crowley said, but there was a dark glimmer in his eyes as if to say he was not at all pleased to be treated like an inferior subject, especially in front of everyone and Lucifer.

"Becky." Chuck said, her cue to continue questioning the participants.

"Participant Four." She said, sounding a little uncomfortable. "What's your idea of true love?" she asked, sounding almost a little sad.

"I'm an angel. I'm afraid I don't love." Castiel said.

"But he follows his Winchesters like a lost puppy." Lucifer said and when Chuck glanced over, Crowley grinned. "Puppy love." Lucifer added with a smug smile.

"I care for my friends, but a romantic relationship…" Castiel said and Becky exhaled as if she was wasting her time.

"Why are angels on this game show if they can't love?" Becky asked, pointing out the obvious. Everyone looked at Chuck as if they would all appreciate that answer.

"Next participant." Chuck said and Becky sighed.

"Just like you to avoid the question. Just like when I asked you –"

"Next participant!" Chuck said louder, looking at Becky.

"Fine." She said, obviously irritated that he wouldn't let her finish her sentence that evidently led to why they broke up. "Participant Five." She said. "What's your idea of true love?" she asked.

"Original." Crowley mumbled. "Power. Love is such a pitiful emotion, a waste of time." he said and Chuck glanced at him, not at all appreciating his answer. "I'm a demon." Crowley said, looking Chuck as if to say "what the Hell were you expecting".

"I would ask you my previous question, Chuck, but I know you'll just –" Becky said and Chuck spoke loudly over her.

"Can we talk about this later?" Chuck asked and she snorted.

"Whatever. Participant Six." She said. "What's your idea of true love?" she asked and Gadreel squirmed in his chair, unable to give her the answer she was looking for.

"I'm afraid, like Castiel, I am not meant to love." Gadreel said, sincerely sympathetic.

"Participant Seven." Becky said. "Are you an angel or a demon?" she asked.

"An angel." Balthazar replied as if he was glad that she wanted to skip the rest of them that weren't human.

"Participant Eight?" she asked.

"Lucifer. I'm difficult to put into one category." He replied and Becky sighed.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked her. Apparently, she was out of her seat and was ready to walk out. Lucky her. Better hurry up or Chuck will slap some of those chains and trap you to endure the torture.

"Out. I must be the only person on the face of the Earth without a soul mate." Becky said, revealing that this went much deeper than being rejected by all the participants, which only three of them were human. "I'm a nice person and no one loves me. I've got lots to offer and no one wants me. Is there something wrong where no one would love me? I must be the world's biggest loser." she concluded, her voice filled with sadness, on the verge of quivering.

"Becky." Chuck said softly like he wanted to comfort her.

"Why am I here? You wouldn't marry me. You avoided it completely and made it clear you didn't love me." she said and Chuck lowered his eyes.

"I did love you." He said and they stared at each other in silence, making it awkward for the participants. However, it was sort of entertaining. Maybe Chuck would let them go… one could only hope.

"Then marry me." Becky said and Chuck remained frozen in place, not saying a word. A few seconds stretched on and the participants knew that it was already taking too long. As they say, silence is an answer.

"Okay." Chuck said, surprising everyone. The silence between Chuck and Becky lingered for a few seconds longer, tension in the air as the participants listened and watched attentively. They were trapped; what else were they going to do?

"What?" Becky asked, the most surprised of them all.

"Let's get married." Chuck said and Becky let out a small laugh. She must have been smiling because Chuck was beaming like a nerd at the prom with the prom queen… queen of Chess Club, that is.

"Okay." She said. They stared at each other in silence, just happy, and Sam felt happy for them. It meant Becky wasn't going to chase him and, after what she said, he was glad she didn't have to feel like that anymore. No one should feel like that and part of him felt a little guilty that maybe he contributed to those feelings. Then again, if she stopped drugging men to marrying them, the rest of the male population wouldn't run in the other direction.

"Okay, you two go get married and we'll glad it a night." Balthazar said. Chuck turned his attention to them, and the look said it all. They weren't getting out of this that easily.

"I'll marry you when this is done." Chuck said to Becky and she giggled like a teenage girl. Chuck snapped his fingers and then she was gone.

There was a moment of silence, Chuck stared at them and it was difficult to get a read on him.

"Go marry the girl." Balthazar said and Chuck's expression didn't shift.

"Once you all focus on the right path." He said and they groaned. "Hey, this is a chance to live life with a bright view!" he said and then looked at him like they'd rather die of liver failure, cheeseburger heart attacks, choke on salt and fall on a silvery angel blade. "You'd rather kill or be killed than find life-restoring love? Love is the ultimate gift!" Chuck said and his participants continued to sit in a defiant silence.

"Listen," Bobby said, voice soft. "I had love. My wife Karen. And I lost her, twice." He added, pausing for a brief moment. "And I'm just supposed to find someone else in your sick game? For what? So you can get your kicks at playing God?" Bobby asked, voice taking on an edge of frustration.

"My sentiments exactly." Lucifer grumbled. Although Bobby felt Lucifer was patronizing him, he ignored the comment.

"Bobby, I know you really loved Karen. I –" Chuck began, but Bobby cut him off.

"Stick me back where you found me." Bobby said, narrowing his eyes, stubborn to play Chuck's game.

He wanted to explain to Bobby. He wanted to tell him that he was important; important to the Winchesters, to the world. The day he died was a mistake. Yes, everyone dies, but Bobby was the center of the hunting world and his death took away the most significant hunter in history. He wanted Bobby to live again and find happiness to ease the years of pain. There was no way of erasing all the bad memories, but if Bobby could find love, at least friendship in someone that equally needed it, then Chuck's job was done.

However, Chuck couldn't say that, not without making the other participants disappear and they would love that all too much. At the moment, the show must go on.

"Any other women from Sam's past?" Crowley asked, his twisted humor breaking the tension.

"Shut up, Crowley." Sam snapped and Dean glanced over like he'd like to punch the bastard.

"I like the way you look at me, Dean." Crowley said and Lucifer chuckled darkly.

"Says Dean's bitch." Lucifer said, his voice nearly in a hiss, but Crowley lost his allure, frozen in a panic that he tried to hide.

"Can we stop?" Chuck asked.

"Exactly _our_ question!" Balthazar snapped and Chuck rubbed his face. He had to bring out the contestants faster in order to avoid these irritating moments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, it's been a while since my last chapter. I was entranced in another writing project. Anyway, a spoiler alert if you didn't yet see Season 11 finale.**

After that awkward little moment, Chuck had to push on with his project and introduce the next contestant. No one seemed to truly understand, but he knew they would eventually. So far, there were three successful couples. Jo chose Charlie, as surprising as that turned out to be. Pamela chose Gabriel because of his stupid little tricks, but his death was noble, so he deserved it. And, Claire chose Kevin through common past that could allow the both of them to heal together.

And then there was Becky and him, planning on getting married.

Back to the key players in need of a little love.

So far, the project was a success no matter how much the participants grumbled.

Now, Becky had raised a valid point; why were angels and a demon on the game show if they weren't creatures capable of love? Well, Chuck wanted to refute that idea. Because the next contestant had history with one of these creatures and proved that maybe they are more than capable.

"Please welcome our next contestant." Chuck said, trying to sound animated, but he just didn't have the enthusiasm like he had before. What Bobby had said still lingered in his head. "She's a real knockout," Chuck said and his expression revealing that those were not his choice words. "Meg!" he quickly added and he could clearly hear a few groans from Lucifer, Crowley and the hunters.

"That whore?" Crowley asked in disgust. Castiel, who seemed stunned, turned and glared at the demon beside him. "Keep looking at me and I might feel the need to kiss you." Crowley said and Castiel turned away, glare still fixed on his face.

They all assumed it was the demon that possessed Meg Masters and took her name, but maybe it really was the human Meg Masters. God knows after all the shit she's been through, she deserved a second chance.

"Who do I owe the pleasure?" Meg asked with her usual wit.

No. It's the demon Meg.

Chuck explained everything and when he had, she made a sound that sounded like Claire's "that's nice, don't care", minus the teenage attitude.

"So, let me get this right. I pick one of these douchebags, go on a date, and live?" Meg asked and Chuck nodded his head. "What's the catch?" she asked.

"Just a second chance to find a reason to love rather than to hate." Chuck said and she made another sound like "don't care".

"How about Participant Four?" Meg asked and Chuck sighed, as if he would prefer not go through more rebellious behavior. But, like a deprived alcoholic walking into a liquor store, good and obedient behavior just isn't happening with his contestants and participants.

"You can start by asking Participant One a question." Chuck said and Meg was silent, probably grinning.

"I would, but Participant One has problems that I'd rather not touch without gloves." Meg replied. Before Chuck could dispute, she continued. "Participant Two isn't my type. There was a time we shared a father. It's just weird." She added and Chuck sighed again, rubbing his face. "Participant Three is a predictable old goat." She then added.

"I thought she was kidding, but she really is into Castiel." Lucifer said, glancing at Castiel, unsettled, if Lucifer could look unsettled. If anything, he found this to be so hilarious because it was both amusing and disturbing. "You little scoundrel. You told Sam's ex-wife that you aren't made for love and you, with a demon?" Lucifer asked, letting out a laugh.

"Lucifer." Meg said with what was probably admiration. She went from punk princess to drooling fan girl in two seconds. "Our creator." She said and Lucifer snorted. It left the angels wondering why she hadn't noticed his presence as quickly as she had Castiel's, but as Crowley speculated, she zoned-in on the only thing she wanted, like a true demon should, but it doesn't mean she isn't still a whore.

"I really like Azazel's grand plan to rescue me," Lucifer said in a condescending manner. "But you demons fell short. Probably should have warned you that mutts, no matter how you groom and train them, are, at the end of the day, just mutts." Lucifer added and his tone revealed his disregard for her admiration. If anything, it grossed him out. He had no love for demons.

If that comment graveled anyone on the same side of the small wall, it was Crowley. He averted his eyes from Lucifer, but could feel his cold stare on him. It didn't matter if Meg admired him and if Crowley despised him; demons were scum to Lucifer unless he could use them like pawns.

"Pay him no attention." Castiel said to Meg, glaring at Lucifer.

"Meg?" Chuck asked, looking at the demon.

"I want Participant Four. My Clarence. My Unicorn." She said, trying to get back her usually wit, but what Lucifer had said seemed to have stabbed through her, leaving a bleeding wound. She always believed in Lucifer. She teamed up with the Winchesters in hopes of taking down Crowley because he took Lucifer's place. Now? Lucifer made it clear he had no use for her and it wasn't just because she liked an angel that tried the whole bad boy rebel image and failed to be as infamous as the Morning Star.

The second Meg called Castiel her unicorn, Lucifer repeated it, as if still pondering the fact that a demon and an angel had a romantic involvement.

"I take it she's talking about his horn." Lucifer mumbled to himself, as if he'd rather keep this joke all to himself, but he had said it loud enough for all to hear.

"I understand that reference now." Castiel said in reply to Meg, as if he didn't hear Lucifer. However he understood Clarence the angel, he wasn't sure he liked being referred to the angel of "It's a Wonderful Life" who was desperate to show he could earn his wings. Did that imply that's what Castiel had done, everything was just to prove he was a note-worthy angel?

"So it didn't kill you to watch a movie or a read a book?" Meg asked, using that same line from when they spoke about that reference. He was always so literate, it was fun.

"The Scribe of God shared his knowledge of references." Castiel said and Meg made an odd grunt. So, he wasn't going to be as much fun with all the knowledge. Maybe he was still so literate…

"Did you wash your hands after?" she asked and Castiel's lips twitched into a half smile.

"Oh, I could have so much fun with this." Lucifer said, seeing a whole lot of possibilities for jokes at the expense of the star-crossed lovers. "Hey Castiel, tell me, did you wear protection?" he asked, laughing and Castiel shot him an icy cold glare.

"Um, Lucifer," Chuck said, as if he'd rather not put his foot down with this participant. "Can we keep this clean?" he asked and Lucifer only chuckled again.

"I bet it wasn't, right Castiel?" he asked and Dean leaned forward as much as he could.

"Keep laughing, Chuckles, you're going back in the box." He said and Lucifer only looked at him with a smug grin.

"I don't think so." He replied, the corner of his lips twitching. "Why don't you ask Castiel what he did." He added and Castiel tensed, trying to keep his eyes focused ahead.

"Cas?" Meg asked, her voice revealing a little concern.

"You all thought you got out of the cage just in the nick of time?" Lucifer asked, grinning in a sinister manner that made Dean's stomach twist.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking at his friend. He didn't believe what Lucifer was saying, but the fact that Castiel wasn't denying it was the disconcerting part.

"He said yes. To me. To killing the Darkness. I'm the only thing that can defeat her. I did it once. Castiel knew that and put his arrogance aside, unlike you two righteous idiots." Lucifer added, twisting the knife in Dean.

"What darkness?" Meg asked, knowing she was out of the loop and irritated that no one was clueing her in.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking for that denial, but Castiel only exhaled.

"I said yes because he _is_ the only one capable of putting an end to Amara and I know you and Sam can defeat him again." Castiel said and Dean only stared in disbelief. Everyone remained silent, realizing that Castiel made a very bad decision that would be his death. In the back of their minds, they knew that separating Castiel and Lucifer to save one and put the other back in the cage was impossible. Their proof was Sam who had been stuck with Lucifer and Michael in that very same cage.

Someone broke through the silence and it was surprising, but what was even more so was what he would say.

"You can't." Chuck said, looking at Lucifer.

"What? Gonna tell me I can't do what I already did years before you were even thought of?" Lucifer asked him and Chuck's expression didn't change; it was soft, like his tone of voice.

"You can't defeat Amara." Chuck said, his tone becoming a little harder. "You'll be standing there with a horn in your hands, coming up short and nothing but a flash." He added and, as serious as he was, it was taken differently by the other participants. They didn't even bother to stifle their laughs; it came bursting out and by that, it was mostly Balthazar.

Sam and Dean felt slightly horrified to know that not even Lucifer, according to Chuck, could defeat Amara, but with Balthazar laughing his head off, they couldn't help it either. Chuck might not be a great writer, but, apparently, he could paint a pretty hilarious picture.

The only ones not laughing were Castiel, Gadreel and Bobby. Although Meg was not heard laughing, she was probably holding her hands tight against her mouth.

"For a washed-up alcoholic playing God, you sure are brave to doubt." Lucifer said, narrowing his eyes at Chuck with a clear threatening vibe. "Or stupid." He added, his expression becoming so cold that it seemed the temperature in the old place dropped to an icy chill. "We'll see who comes up short." He concluded with a harsh edge in this voice.

When silence fell on them, it lingered. Chuck didn't look threatened, but he didn't carry on with his game show.

"If I pick Participant Four, does Lucifer go back in the box?" Meg asked, a question surprisingly coming from her lips.

"Possibly." Chuck replied, ignoring Lucifer's cold and sharp stares.

"Then give me my Unicorn." Meg said and Chuck gave her a slight smile.

As angry as Dean felt towards Castiel and his stupid decision, if there was a way to reverse what he had done, he welcomed it. If that meant being with the demon Meg, than it was better than being stuck with Lucifer, where the best chance to free him was probably to kill him. And Dean wasn't sure he could do that.

"Congratulations, Meg and Castiel. You've won a date to a special screening of 'It's a Wonderful Life' with commentary from the director." He said and before Meg could protest, because it sounded like she was about to, Chuck clapped his hands and both vanished.

Did Castiel really have a chance to escape the horrible decision he had made? They hoped so. There was no way Lucifer could be allowed out of the cage. Chuck was going to stuff him back in, right?

Right?

Chuck continued on with the show, while Balthazar still giggled over the idea of Lucifer standing with a horn in his hand, a little flash going off and a stupid look on his face. That should be a bumper sticker.

 **Alright, so I thought the season finale was pretty awesome. I'm happy that Chuck and Amara could reconcile and I'm thrilled to see Mary back! And Sam… well, I'm not worried. I know, I'm a horrible fan to not be worried! But, how many times have the writers thrown in a Winchester death as a season finale? And do they stay dead?**

 **So, not worried. I just don't like that British woman and the whole old dudes upstairs in the Men of Letters. They know everything and didn't help? And where the heck did Lucifer go? Back in the cage? Why didn't we see Adam at all? I'm still hoping on springing him out of there, but the writers have probably long forgotten him…**

 **Can't wait till Season 12!**


	8. Chapter 8

At first, this dating game show thing was like a joke. It united unlikely people on one stage and forced them to pick love over grudges. It was torture and then, on a dime, it turned and ugly truths were revealed. What if this game show thing was really about revealing secrets? No one could have imagined that Castiel had given Lucifer his permission to wear him like a costume to a boxing match with Amara.

If Chuck brought them all here with intentions to separate Lucifer and Castiel, saving the angel from this stupid trust that Lucifer could help, then they were relieved.

However, it seemed like that might just be a perk in this idea.

Chuck only needed a minute to collect himself, and then he informed Crowley, Gadreel, Balthazar and Lucifer that they all had to take shifting down in numbers. Thankfully they didn't have to shift chairs; having empty ones in between them was nice or else they'd struggle against their traps and have a smack down.

Then, Chuck introduced another contestant, refusing to let his project come to a screeching halt.

"Please welcome our next contestant, all the way from Heaven," Chuck said, which was surprising, but then maybe the other angels actually had at a chance at dating now. Wait, was that incest? Dating another angel… wasn't that like dating your sister? "Anna Milton." Chuck said softly and Dean wanted to hide his face in his hands. He had slept with her and then, down the line, she tried to kill his brother. He was not looking forward to this encounter.

But he wasn't the only one with that sentiment.

"Not Anna." Balthazar said with loathe as she had been his superior long before she removed her own grace, not that he ever listened to her. She was also Castiel's superior, but they were BFFs; best feathered friends through thick and thin, even after she got her wings back. Anna was such a pain in the ass.

"This should be fun." Crowley mumbled.

"You would mock?" Gadreel asked him and Crowley glanced at him, acting surprised.

"I would have thought that your lack of relevance forced you into silence." He replied and got that pouty glare from Gadreel. "Congratulations on your defiance." He added and Gadreel continued to glare.

"What is this?" Anna asked Chuck as the participants grumbled. Chuck had explained, skimming through like he was tired of repeating himself. "You brought me here?" Anna asked him and he nodded modestly. "By what power?" she asked him.

"Apparently he's God." Lucifer said, still fixing that icy stare on Chuck.

"Lucifer." Anna said in a shocked whisper. She once thought she was like him; disobeyed and fell from grace, deserving of punishment. But there was no God and certainly no orders to follow. Now hearing his voice, she realized she was nothing like him. He was selfish and evil.

"You may begin asking the participants questions." Chuck said and Anna remained silent. Dean expected her to be defiant, but she surprised him by listening to Chuck.

"Participant One." She asked, voice flat, sounding as if she was going to obey Chuck. Did she really think he was God? Or was she just going along with it knowing that Lucifer was there and could be a threat? "How have you been? I sense something different about you." she said and there it was; Anna was slightly clueless, going with the flow and it was obvious she was uncomfortable. She hasn't changed.

"Fine. Just fine. You?" Dean said, now the one to be uncomfortable, not wanting to divulge that he and Amara were somehow connected and that was because he got rid of the Mark of Cain. Awkward topic.

"Fine. Thank you, Dean." Anna said, her tone letting on that she had already sensed him before she spoke to him and that she knew he wasn't as fine as he had claimed. However, she continued. "Participant Two," she added with the same flat tone, but there was something else in her voice. Guilt? Discomfort beyond the game show? "Are you alright? I see a lot has happened." Anna said, knowing yet again who she was speaking to.

"Yeah." Sam said, not about to share the details of being with Lucifer in the cage, being soulless, or doing the trials to close the gates to Hell. When Sam remained silent for more than a few seconds, Anna realized that he wasn't about to ask about her how she was doing.

"Participant Three." She said and then paused for a brief moment. "You were dead?" she asked.

"Very perceptive." Bobby replied and got a glance from Chuck, like he was disappointed that the most mature participant had become as cynical as everyone else.

"You must be glad to be alive once more." Anna said, sounding genuinely empathetic.

"Thrilled." Bobby said with the same sarcasm, once again getting a glance from Chuck. He ignored the look he was receiving.

"What makes you unhappy?" she asked and Chuck looked at him, as if to say "be sarcastic now". Still, Bobby ignored him.

"The idea of replacing my wife." Bobby said, letting the irritation into his voice. If Chuck didn't like hearing it, too bad. He didn't speak much about Karen, but it felt wrong to go out with someone just to stay alive. Then what? To live the rest of his second life with this woman? Like his previous life with Karen didn't exist?

"She will never be replaced." Anna said so softly. "I believe what Chuck means to do is heal old wounds, not erase them. Your wife will always be the love of your life." She added and it was so comforting that Bobby fell silent. Her words seemed to be sinking in, until some participants had to break the beautiful silence with laughter. Chuck wasn't impressed.

"Touched by an angel." Lucifer said and, although no one felt comfortable to agree with him in any way, Balthazar and Crowley couldn't help but join him in laughter at Anna's expense. That sounded like a relationship therapy session and the fact that everyone was so serious, made it hilarious.

"You would ridicule?" Gadreel asked, glaring at Lucifer without fear. When Lucifer met his gaze with a cold empty stare, Gadreel didn't buckle.

"Yeah, so?" Lucifer replied, a slight grin despite that horrid icy glare. "Trying to get on Would-Be-God's good side? Think Would-Be-God will forgive you for your screw-ups?" Lucifer asked him, losing the grin. Yet again, the room temperature seemed to dip, sending a chill through everyone. Or was that just Lucifer's icy glare?

"It must infuriate you to know that I failed and still, I was never cast out like you." Gadreel said and that icy glare, believe it or not, took a freezing enraged edge. "The difference? I believe in angels having compassion for humanity. You hate those that do because you aren't capable of even understanding it, let alone feeling it." Gadreel added and, although the others seem to like his bold attitude towards Lucifer, they knew it pissed him off. Did that ring of Holy fire around Lucifer flicker? Was his binding about to break?

"You smug little shit." Lucifer said and his ring of fire did flicker, not just part of the others' imaginations.

"Alright. Enough." Chuck said, voice stern, and those flames seem to grow at those syllables. Lucifer could insult him and say he wasn't God, but there was no doubt that Chuck had some power, as mysterious as it was. Chuck turned his attention to Anna, softening his voice. "Continue please." He added.

"Participant Four." She said and paused. "A demon?" she asked, sounding repulsed.

" _The_ demon." Crowley corrected.

"The demon that can't escape my wrath." Lucifer said and Crowley's suave charm disappeared.

"Lucifer, the cage is always an option." Chuck said without that stern expression that it made the other participants wonder if Chuck was a little intimidated. He had to be because there's no way he had a soft spot for the fallen angel.

Lucifer shot Chuck a cold glare that could have said something like "fuck you".

"Where is Castiel?" Anna asked.

"On his date with Meg. _A_ demon." Crowley replied and Anna was silent.

"Lies." She simply replied and Crowley let out a soft chuckle.

"Why lie when the truth hurts far more." He replied and it seemed Anna was still unwilling to believe this. When Chuck nodded, she remained silent, until it seemed like Chuck was going to encourage she continue with the game. "Participant Five." Anna said, sounding eager to move on. "Gadreel." She said his voice so softly that it was now obvious why she wanted to continue. It wasn't because Chuck was about to prompt her or the fact that Castiel was disappointedly on a date with a demon. Anna was interested in talking to Gadreel. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, sounding sincere and sweet. Yeah, she was very interested.

"Anna." Gadreel said, trying to return that kindness, but not sure how.

"Last I heard, you were imprisoned." Anna said and Gadreel's eyes became distant as if the memory was all too fresh.

"I was. Metatron cast a spell and all angels were pushed out; me included." He replied, remembering all of that like it was yesterday. Dean prayed for some help, he responded and was given permission to go within Sam to heal him. Once it became apparent who he was, Crowley got inside and convinced Sam to expel Gadreel. It seemed no matter what good he did, he would always be remembered for his one mistake. Even after turning on Metatron and helping Castiel, he was remembered for killing Kevin.

Anna was silent, as if she could hear Gadreel's inner turmoil. He expected her to be like the others and condemn him for his mistakes, but he also hoped she would be different and try to understand him.

"When I had withdrawn my own grace, I longed to understand humanity and to feel what it is they feel. Although my life as a human wasn't without consequence, it was gratifying to feel emotions and to have choices. I never regret what I had done.

"When I took back my grace, mostly to protect myself, everything vanished and all I had were memories I felt I no longer understood. The angels despised me. I had come to think that I was deserving of punishment, that I had failed God and had betrayed Him. However, I held onto my memories and decided to make choices once again.

"You may be wondering why I am telling you this." Anna said softly.

"We're all wondering why you're telling him this." Balthazar grumbled, leaning his head on his propped arm, rubbing his forehead like he had a hangover headache. Gadreel shot him a glare, but then turned his attention back to Anna.

"I fail to see a comparison if that was your intent." Gadreel replied and Anna was silent for a brief second.

"I tried to redeem myself by doing what I thought was right." Anna said, no doubting hitting the mark and understanding him, even if he hadn't shared his story. Had she really heard his inner turmoil? How could she possibly know so much when he remained silent?

"I had done the same." Gadreel replied, his voice revealing sadness.

"But you hadn't forgiven yourself." Anna replied and they both fell silent. No words were needed to confirm Gadreel hadn't forgiven himself and Anna took his silence as a confirmation she was right. "I forgive you, Gadreel." She added, her voice so soft.

Gadreel's face relaxed with a slightly stunned expression and his eyes were distant, despite the softness within, suggesting that he was moved to tears, so to speak.

Chuck watched, evidently pleased with this outcome.

"I wish not to speak to the other participants. I have made my choice." Anna said and Chuck, a real stickler for the game rules, seemed willing to bend them.

"Saved by the bell." Balthazar said with a slight grin.

"We're still stuck here, you asshole." Lucifer said, shooting the angel a glare.

"Who are you calling an asshole, you prick." Balthazar replied, but the fallen angel only grinned.

Chuck nodded with a smile, ignoring the two angels feuding at the far end of the stage, accepting Anna's choice. "Gadreel." She said and he clapped his hands with a bright smile.

"Congratulations Anna and Gadreel. You've won a date to Pacific Rim National Park Reserve in British Columbia, Canada." Chuck said and when he snapped his fingers, both vanished, that ring of Holy fire around Gadreel's chair extinguished. "Alright, our next contestant," Chuck began, but he was cut off.

"I hope the next one isn't an angel." Balthazar said to Chuck. "If I get stuck with an angel, I will stab myself with an angel blade." He added and Chuck only frowned at him like a parent would when faced with an angst teenaged attitude. "What a bore." He concluded and Chuck continued to stare at him, disapproving the attitude.

"Seems the rest of us are hopeless." Lucifer said, now getting that frown from Chuck. "Might as well glad it quits. You tried." He added and Chuck only ignored him.

"Does anyone want to call it quits?" Chuck asked, but his cold tone of voice didn't seem to match his content facial expression, suggesting that they all shut their mouths and play his game. When no one replied, he smiled, but his eyes seemed hard. "I thought so." He concluded.

The hunters exchanged glances, glad to still be together, but hoping it would soon end. None of them wanted to be in this dating game, but they didn't have much choice.

Sam and Dean had better things to do then get dates with women that probably wanted nothing to do with them. They only hoped Bobby would stay alive; they missed him and with all the bullshit he took, he deserved something good. With that being said, they realized they too deserved something good with all the crap they've been through.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted." Chuck said, gaining back that enthusiasm of a game show host. "Our next contestant!" he added and ignored the stares he was receiving.

"I wonder who's going to be the last participant standing." Balthazar said as if Chuck was simply talking to himself.

"My money's on Lucifer." Crowley said and the hunters agreed.

"I'm the ultimate bad boy." Lucifer replied, staring coldly at Crowley. "Girls always like a bad boy." He added and the stage fell silent for a brief moment.

"I bet on Bobby." Balthazar said, getting frowns from the hunters. "One could argue that a gold digging contestant would choose him, except for the fact that he's dirt poor. Unless you consider a junkyard to be a gold mine." He added, smiling at the pissed off hunters.

"I don't see any of you three walking out of this." Dean said and Chuck cleared his throat before any of this continued.

"I'm introducing a new contestant over here." He said, clearly not impressed.

"Is she Céline Dion?" Crowley asked and Balthazar frowned at him, but the demon King only grinned at him. "I know that would tickle your fancy." He added and the angel glared.

"Like Dean tickled yours?" Lucifer asked and Balthazar glanced at him. "Him and Dean had quite the bromance." He added and Balthazar looked at Dean, then at Lucifer, wanting to hear the details, laughing at Crowley's expense.

Chuck exhaled, losing his patience. However, he just continued with the game.


	9. Chapter 9

So far, Chuck had to think of the wonderful things that had happened to keep him from kicking all the participants out of the game, back to their miserable holes. He was giving them a second chance and they grumbled like a bunch of ingrates. The only ones that seemed to be appreciative were the ones on their dates.

Jo and Charlie were out together, surprisingly enjoying the LARPing event. Pamela and Gabriel weren't thrilled with their location, but they were laughing, among other things that Chuck rather not know. Claire and Kevin weren't shooting guns, but they were sharing their stories, commencing the healing process they desperately needed. Meg and Castiel were awkwardly enjoying each other's company despite their lack of interest in the movie. And, last but not least, Anna and Gadreel were at a national park, getting the chance to share their stories and to heal as well.

Now, Lucifer said the rest of them were hopeless. Who would want them? The two hunters that have died more often than horror film villains like Jason Voorhees? One hunter that was deemed too old and drunk, although he hadn't been drunk in centuries? One demon, self-claimed King of Hell? Although it was rather simple enough to understand why no one would want an egotistical and cunning demon. But, who would want an angel that would rather care about himself, since caring about someone else is seen as an inconvenience? And, most importantly, a fallen angel where the name alone would inspire fear?

However right Lucifer may or may not be right, they deserved love just as much as the ones that might have found it.

But the most unsettling fact about these participants is how they enjoyed insulting and infuriating each other.

"Please welcome our next contestant," Chuck said, watching the participants like a hawk. Anymore of their ungrateful groaning and they were out of the game. "From Sioux Falls, South Dakota," he added and Bobby perked up, as if trying to figure out who was the contestant. Did Chuck bring his wife back? That was probably too much to hope for. "Jody Mills." Chuck concluded and Bobby sank back into his chair.

Yeah, too much to hope for.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, not being able to think of anyone she'd be interested in. Bobby maybe, and that was a long shot, considering her first words about him to them was that he was a menace, an assful of drunk and disorderlies, and mail fraud. She's come a long way since, but they weren't willing to bet money on it.

And then there was Crowley who went on a blind date with her only to kill her if the Winchesters didn't stop trying to close Hell. Wait until Jody learns of that!

"What the Hell is going on?" Jody asked with her usual attitude once the entrance music died down. Chuck only smiled at her as he welcomed her onto the stage, explaining everything to her. She made these "uh-huh" sounds here and there like she was following his line of crap. Then he waited for her to start. "What the Hell is going on?" she asked again, as if his explanation wasn't enough to claim sanity.

"Hey Jody." Sam said, to let her know it was okay, she wasn't alone in this madness.

If Chuck wasn't impressed with the participants talking without the contestant asking questions, he showed no sign of it. It seemed like he knew this would encourage Jody and he allowed it.

"Sam?" she asked and sounded nearly relieved. "Your brother here too?" she asked.

"Yup." Dean replied, not sounding very thrilled.

"So, what's this about?" Jody asked and Sam confirmed what Chuck was telling her. This wasn't a crazy dream, it was just a crazy situation imposed on them by someone that may or may not be God. "Well, I'm not asking you two dating questions." Jody said, letting out a soft chuckle, like she didn't know where to begin in explaining why that was weird. Not only that, but she had no choice in participating in the dating game.

"Understandable." Chuck said, which was surprising. Maybe he was giving up on those strict rules. "You can proceed with Participant Three." He added and Jody was silent for some time, apparently glancing at her cue cards that contained questions to help her. Was she flipping through them? Sounded like she was disregarding most of them. "When you're ready." Chuck said, as if growing impatient.

"Who wrote these questions?" she asked. When Chuck remained silent, it was obvious; he did. Then, they could hear the cards flying like she threw them over her shoulder. "Participant Three," she said, making Chuck look a little less worried. "Who do you think should foot the bill on a dinner date?" she asked.

Bobby hesitated. Not only did he know she'd recognize his voice, but he couldn't help but think back to those nasty Leviathans. He was trying to figure a way to kill them. Decapitating them seemed to slow them down, but nothing definite.

"The guy always should." Bobby said, trying not to sound nervous or anxious.

"Old-school, Bobby? Good to hear." Jody said and Bobby fought against a smile and the urge to glance at the idjits beside him, staring at him like his face had suddenly turned red. Maybe he did turn red. Was it getting warm on stage?

When the Leviathan Bobby was using as a guinea pig transformed into him, spewing all these so-called secrets, the bastard said that Bobby really was hoping to end up with Jody. Then something fell from the ceiling and it burnt the Leviathan's skin. As it turned out, Jody was cleaning the floor above with Borax. He was so happy that she had unknowingly discovered that causes damage to those monsters; so happy that he kissed her.

Now, maybe he did have a chance to end up with her.

"What have you been up to?" he asked her so quickly, that it surprised him.

"Nothing much." She replied. "Adopted a teenage girl, Alex." she said. "Alex's real name is Annie Jones, but she had been called Alex for so long and insisted she continue with the name." she concluded, probably over sharing, as if she too was nervous. Imagine that, Jody Mills, nervous.

"Vampires were using her to lure people to the nest." Sam said in a whisper to Bobby, telling him that Jody couldn't just leave the girl.

"I also take care of another girl, Claire." Jody added as if she couldn't hear Sam telling Bobby everything that had happened.

"Claire Novak." Sam clarified in a whisper to Bobby.

"Wow." Bobby said, truly admiring the woman. Not only did she face and kill some monsters, but she was facing teenagers and hadn't killed them yet. Bobby remembered Sam and Dean as teenagers and he couldn't stand the attitude. How did Jody do it?

"Yeah. But you?" Jody said. "You're alive." She added, like that was the truly amazing thing at the moment.

"Only for this and only if I get picked." He said and looked at Chuck to see if he had broken one of those precious rules. However, Chuck only watched them in their exchange. Then Bobby replayed his words in his mind and wanted to kick himself. Was that too direct? Did that scream "Pick me! Pick me!"?

"Can't see why not." Jody replied and Bobby replayed her words in his mind. What did that mean?

"You can ask Participant Four a question now." Chuck said so calmly.

"Is there a time limit to talking?" Jody asked and Chuck only gave her a small smile.

"It's actually just supposed to be a question. When answered, move onto the next participant." He said, but he didn't seem so frustrated. Maybe he was mellowing out. That or he already knew who she was going to pick.

"Yeah, before we die of boredom." Lucifer said, trying to sit comfortably in his chair, closing his eyes. Chuck tried ignoring him, not wanting to spoil his good mood.

"Alright." Jody said, not sounding like she was thrilled, but not willing to argue. "Participant Four," she said, not sure who she was really talking to now that she had spoken with Sam, Dean and Bobby. "How do you show someone that you care about them?" she asked and Crowley only grinned.

"I reveal that I understand them." Crowley replied and Bobby glanced over at him, not thrilled.

"You sound familiar." Jody said, knowing she had heard that voice before, but not sure where or when.

"Roderick." Crowley replied with a grin. "We were on a blind date once." He added and waited for her to remember.

"Oh, it's you." She replied, sounding a little flushed.

"He's a demon, Jody." Bobby replied, sounding a little too aggressive, in a protective manner. He didn't care whether Jody was into him or not, he was willing to protect her at any cost.

"What?" Jody asked.

"Right after your date, you were in the bathroom, in pain, choking on your own blood." Sam said and Jody was silent, as if she was wondering how they knew that and if that did make Roderick a demon. Would maybe explain why he wasn't there after she recovered. She never did hear from him.

"You bastard." Jody said, directed towards Crowley.

"I had a lovely time, but you weren't my type." Crowley replied with a smug grin.

"He tried to kill you because we tried to close the gates to Hell." Sam said and Jody was silent. At that moment, Sam realized that she might blame them for what had happened to her, since Crowley was hurting those the Winchesters cared about. That was the price of having friends, but at least she would know Crowley was Roderick; her murderous blind date.

"Participant Five." Jody said, deciding to move on because it was too awkward to deal with.

"He's an angel." Dean said.

"Maybe this date won't end with me choking in the bathroom." Jody said and the Winchesters were quick to argue, despite her obvious hint to shut up and let her talk to the angel.

"He's a dick." Dean said, which had Balthazar looking offended.

"He's only out for himself." Sam said and Balthazar decided to put an end to the insults.

"I recall often coming to your aid, doing you favors. Or have you forgotten?" Balthazar asked, frowning at them.

"They're humans. Hunters. Winchesters." Lucifer said. "If you're useful to them, they'll use you. If you're not, they kill you or let you die." He added, looking like he was trying to sleep his way out of this dating game.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Sam asked Lucifer and his only response was a smug smile.

"Participant Six." Jody said, as if she didn't see any of this going well. And if Balthazar was insulted, he didn't show it; he only seemed put off that the Winchesters spoiled his time to answer a question.

"He's Lucifer. The Devil." Sam said, glaring at the fallen angel that only smiled, shielding his eyes as if trying to sleep.

"Technically, I was the Devil." Crowley said, trying not to let Lucifer's presence affect his confidence.

"Technically, you were a sniveling demon that took my place once I was in the Cage." Lucifer replied, only then lowering his hand to glower at Crowley who refused to look his way.

"That's my choices?" Jody asked, obviously her question directed at Chuck. Bobby wanted to sink into his chair, knowing that Jody wasn't interested in him. "Two boys, someone I thought to be a drunk, a demon, an angel and Lucifer?" she asked, pointing out the evident flaw that there was only really one option for her to take if she had no choice to walk out empty handed.

Bobby wanted to pull his cap over his face, but the fact she seemed to no longer think of him as a drunk was the only thing stopping him. However, he wasn't going to let himself hope, only to have it crash down on him.

"Which participant will you choose?" Chuck asked.

"Bobby." Jody said, which had the hunter looking like he got shot in the face. "Gives me the chance to say a proper 'Thank you' and I'm sure he doesn't want to spend his life back from the death playing this game." She added, letting on that she also hating being part of this.

Bobby glanced over at Sam and Dean who smiled softly at him. They were happy that he would live again. He knew his death was hard on them and he really missed them too. If this meant they could be together again, then Hell yeah, he was happy that Jody picked him. Then, his cynical thoughts popped through to say that she picked him out of default: two boys that were probably like sons to her, a demon, an angel and one you'd never want because he was bad on many levels.

However, Chuck clapped his hands and smiled at them.

"Congratulations Jody and Bobby." He said, looking like he knew she would pick him. Hell, who didn't? "You've won a date to La Maquette Restaurant in Toronto, Ontario, Canada." He added and then, with a snap of the fingers, they were gone.

Watching Bobby disappear pulled something out of Sam and Dean, like they lost him again. But they knew it was the opposite: he was alive again and, with Jody, he might have a new and hopefully happy life.

"Canada again?" Balthazar asked.

"It's a nice country, beautiful landscapes, friendly people." Chuck replied, looking like he was reminiscing about times he may have spent there, smiling as he was in a daze.

"Then why don't you go live there." Lucifer said and Chuck looked at him, frowning, and showing him two fingers. "What?" he asked.

"That's twice. One more time and you're going back in the Cage." Chuck said and Lucifer only chuckled darkly.

"Good. That's what he wants." Sam said and Lucifer met his gaze.

"What I want is to be out of here, taking down Amara." Lucifer replied, looking irritated, and then directing that towards Chuck.

"And I told you what would happen." Chuck said.

"And you know because…?" Lucifer asked, narrowing his eyes at Chuck who looked like he was growing impatient. Sam and Dean might have known him as the writer of the Supernatural series, which was really accounts of their lives, but that look told them that they didn't want to piss him off. Chuck didn't really seem like the guy they knew. He seemed different. God or not, they weren't about to argue about being on this stupid dating game show.

Chuck didn't even answer. He turned his gaze to the podium in front of him, like he had cue cards. He glanced back up with a smile and tried to sound animated.

"Let's welcome our next contestant." He said and Lucifer went back to his sleeping position while Balthazar looked like he was trying to scratch his eyes out.


	10. Chapter 10

Another successful match out on their date! Besides the success and his good mood, there was Lucifer being a major pain in the ass. With every contestant, he's been more cynical; trying to push Chuck's buttons, thinking he could get kicked out and go fight Amara. But Chuck wasn't going to let him go that easily. And it just so happen that his next contestant might be the thing Lucifer needs to simmer down and participate.

"Please welcome our next contestant, all the way from Hell… Lilith!" Chuck said and despite his animated narrative voice, the expressions on stage were nothing short of disbelief. Sam and Dean even paled.

They heard a slight giggle and knew Lilith was in her child form, which was highly creepy. Not only that, but why the Hell did Chuck have her on the game show? Who would want to be on a date with her? Lucifer was their best guess and he didn't like Meg, so why would he like Lilith? He had no love for demons!

"What a pleasure to be here." Lilith said in her creepy little girl voice. "And to who do I owe this pleasure?" she asked and Chuck only smiled, like she wasn't the creepiest thing since Annabelle, the possessed doll.

"I'm Chuck." He said and then proceeded to explain the game. Naturally, she giggled here and there. Yeah, like Lilith was interested in love. Meg was just a fluke, but no other demon actually wanted that. When he was done, her giggles turned dark.

"You're kidding." She said and laughed. Chuck only watched her, his expression difficult to read.

"This is to punish me, isn't it?" Lucifer asked Chuck, still looking like he was sleeping.

"Lucifer?" Lilith asked, astonished.

"I thought this would lift your spirits." Chuck replied as if Lilith hadn't spoken.

"Killing Amara would lift my spirits." Lucifer said, not moving, not revealing his icy expression of frustration.

"Lucifer." Lilith said, her voice heavy with admiration. However, Lucifer ignored her, obviously not thrilled by having her on the other side of that little wall.

"Lilith, you may start asking the participants some questions." Chuck said and she was silent for some time, making Sam and Dean cringe in their chairs. The last thing they wanted was to answer her questions and have her tease them.

"Dean," Lilith said, sensing who Participant One turned out to be. "The last time we had fun was when I sent a Hellhound to rip you to shreds, sending you to Hell for more fun and games." She said. Any kid can say creepy things and it's creepy, but this was a whole new level. It sent a chill down Dean's spine.

"Fuck you, you white eyed bitch." Dean replied and she laughed.

"You broke the first seal." Lilith said, laughing again.

"I liked you better when you were dead." Dean said with loathe.

"Really? Because my death was the last seal. Don't you remember? Sam does." Lilith said, her voice taking on a sinister edge. "So, Sam… did you miss me?" she asked, now turning her attention to Sam.

"No." he replied, quick and heavy with anger.

"Oh, don't have to lie for your brother." She said and giggled. Her child voice was just weird. When it was clear Sam wasn't going to say anything else to her, she moved onto the next participant, which she was going to enjoy teasing. "Crowley." she said so sweetly, but it had Crowley's eyes glistening over with a distant stare, as if he wanted to be anywhere but on that stage.

"Lilith." Crowley said, treading carefully. Bad enough he had Lucifer to his left.

"Sure climbed your way to the top." She said, but there was nothing sweet about her voice. "What did you do when the Winchesters tried to stop Lucifer?" she asked and Crowley remained silent. She wasn't even going to mention how he worked under her; just straight to the Lucifer issue.

"Nothing." Lucifer said, still in his sleep position, but his voice was ice cold.

"Nothing." Lilith repeated, nearly hissing. "You let them stuff our Lord in the fucking cage." She added, now nearly snarling out her words. Not sounding very appropriate for a child.

"I didn't let them." Crowley said, refuting her statement. Then, ignoring Lucifer, he added in his usual dark voice. "I helped them." And he could hear Lilith snarl.

"You –" Lilith began, but Lucifer surprisingly cut her off.

"What were you expecting?" Lucifer asked her.

"For him to help you. You created us. I was the first demon you created!" Lilith said, her child voice becoming slightly squeaky.

"He may have created demons, but he _was_ and _is_ an angel." Balthazar said. "He was just kicked out." he added.

"Because of the Mark of Cain." Lucifer said. "No one says it, but that's why." he added, finally lowering his hand and looking up. His eyes weren't icy, but they did seem full of resentment and pain.

Lilith was silent, as if hearing all of this was just pissing her off.

"Next participant please." Chuck said and Lilith hissed.

"Not interested in an angel." she said, meaning Balthazar, ignoring what he had said about Lucifer. Apparently, she was refuting his statement that Lucifer was an angel.

"Then you aren't interested in Lucifer." Balthazar said and Lilith snarled.

"I'm an angel by origin, but I'm nothing like the rest of you feathered pussies." Lucifer said and Chuck frowned at him, not appreciating that comment or that fowl word.

"See? Lucifer is different. And I'm very interested in Lucifer." Lilith said in her excited child voice. "I choose him. I want him." she said, ceasing the moment to have Lucifer romantically to herself, and before Chuck could smile, about to award them a date, Lucifer laughed harshly.

"No." he said, so serious, after he had a laugh, it was chilling. "Just because your death freed me from the cage doesn't mean I care." He added and Lilith was silent. "Yeah, I created demons. That's like baking cookies with antifreeze, burning them to shit, and giving them to children to kill them slowly. As fun as that is to do, I sure as Hell wouldn't eat one." He added and the Winchesters glanced at him, finding his analogy to be strange, to say the least. However, it sort of summed it up.

"Lucifer." Lilith said, sounding like a hopefully being turned down, which she was. Lucifer made it clear; she was shit to him.

"Ain't happening. Next contestant." Lucifer replied and Chuck glanced at him with a half smile.

"Suggesting anyone?" he asked and Lilith began making these protesting sounds. He knew Lucifer had channeled his grumbling to something other than the dating game. He knew Lilith would do the trick. But this, what Lucifer was about to do, was going to be unpredictable and priceless.

"How about Ruby?" Lucifer asked and then Lilith snarled out in protest.

"That bitch? What the Hell did she ever do?" Lilith asked and Chuck snapped his fingers, probably putting a Devil's Trap around her if he hadn't already. Stupid paranoia, of course Chuck did, he probably just slapped some Devil's Trap cuffs on her like he had done to Crowley. However, it sure sounded like nails digging into the wooden arm chairs, like a lion about to pounce. "All that dyke did was get Sam to kill me! She acted like your biggest fan. She was a loser! I broke all the other seals! I'm deserving of your –" she said, but Lucifer cut her off.

"Someone kill her. Again." Lucifer said and Lilith snarled, sounding more like a wild animal than a demon parading as a child.

"For Ruby?" she sneered.

"I'm not into children." Lucifer said and she began to protest. Obviously, she possessed women when it came to sealing deals, as she tried to do with Sam, but the fact she liked to be seen as a child? Not only that, but she was acting like Lucifer's biggest fan. That alone was annoying.

"Alright then." Chuck said, again with a half smile. He snapped his fingers and Lilith stopped her protests and her snarling. They listened to the silence and glanced at Chuck.

"She's dead, right?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course." Chuck replied, like it wasn't obvious. He wouldn't keep someone around that wasn't useful.

"Good." Lucifer exhaled with relief and resumed his sleeping position.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, also relieved that Lilith was back to being dead. That was stress that they didn't need, let alone Chuck's stupid dating game. Sadly though, the game was far from over. Yes, numbers were dwindling down, but they had a feeling they'd be the last men standing. Not a contest they wanted to win. They had things to do, an angel to talk to about saying yes to Lucifer, a Darkness to vanquish, a world to save yet again.

"So, let's welcome our next contestant." Chuck said and Lucifer peeked through his fingers at Chuck, suspicious that he did take him up on that suggestion. He glowered at Chuck who seemed to ignore that expression directed towards him.

Sam and Dean wanted to slump in their chairs, but the chains made it difficult.

"I lost feeling in my ass." Dean whispered to Sam who glanced at his brother like he didn't want to hear that.

"I'm not touching that one." Crowley said, clearly having overheard even if Dean whispered it.

"Not touching what?" Balthazar asked and suddenly, Dean's ass became a subject; mostly about how the other participants wanted to kick it repeatedly.

Dean exhaled and Sam stared at him, sympathetically, knowing his brother didn't do well cooped up with nothing conductive to do, especially against his will.

"Please, introduce her already." Dean said to Chuck, eager to change the subject from his ass to another contestant.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were looking better. Important people were being matched up and he got Lucifer to stop digging in his heels. At least for the moment. Lilith chose him and he refused, he even went as far as suggesting the next contestant, knowing it would enrage his admirer. What Lucifer didn't expect was for Chuck to take him seriously.

"Welcome our next contestant, also from Hell… Ruby!" Chuck said and Lucifer only glowered at him as Sam stiffened in his chair. Ruby was the one demon that fooled Sam into trusting her and he paid the ultimate price which was sitting at the far left, looking pissed off that Chuck actually listened to his joke suggestion. The only joy Sam got out of this was that this made Lucifer miserable.

They could hear footsteps and they listened to her voice. Like Meg, she was probably going to appear in the body she last possessed. That made all the memories in Sam's head come flooding back, washing over him like a tidal wave with shards of glass. He had sex with that Ruby. Trusted that Ruby. Teamed up with that Ruby against his brother.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked in that voice Sam knew all too well. "A Devil's Trap already?" she asked, like she was offended.

Chuck had explained everything, leaving out the fact that the previous contestant was Lilith and she was only on the game show because Lucifer jokingly suggested she be next. However, she seemed to have known Lilith had been there, since she had dug her nails into the chair and there was that sent of sulfur, too dull for the participants to smell, but strong where Ruby knew she hadn't been the first demon.

"Ready?" Chuck asked her.

"For what?" she asked, sarcastically, but serious too.

"Ask the participants a question and then you can choose who you'd like to go out with on a date." Chuck said and Ruby let out a laugh.

"So this isn't a joke?" Ruby asked, yet again with that hint of sarcasm. "So if I don't choose, I die?" she asked, not sounding very thrilled. "Like the last one?" she added. So she evidently picked up on that fact.

"Oh, that was different." Chuck only said with a slight smile, looking ready to start another round of the game.

"How?" Ruby asked, not seeing how Lilith's death was different. Did she put up a fight; defiant to play the game? Stomping her little childish feet and throwing a fit?

"You're here to ask the participants questions." Chuck said, his tone slightly warning her to stop asking _him_ questions. "Let's start." He added.

"Is this going to be awkward, Sam?" Lucifer whispered, receiving a cold glare. "She's your ex-girlfriend." He added and Sam narrowed his glare, but to Lucifer it was like a child trying to have that piercing stare of an eagle. It was just too cute.

"Participant One," Ruby began, making Dean wish he could fall asleep only to wake up in his bed, finding out this was just one really fucked up dream. "How was Hell?" she asked and he knew she was smiling, like he could hear that hint of enjoyment in her voice.

"How was dying, bitch?" Dean replied. He only liked Ruby when he killed her: a dead Ruby was his dream come true. "I killed you with your own knife." He added with a smug smile.

"Yeah, you really stuck it to me." she replied sarcastically. "Just couldn't stand knowing your brother picked me over you." Ruby added, gloating, which was pretty much pointless. If Sam could, he'd probably kill her in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, jacking him up on demon's blood. Fair game." Dean replied and Chuck cleared his throat, not seeing this conflict working out. He was looking at Ruby, as if expecting her to play the game rather than rub past events in Dean's face.

"It was." She replied and Chuck cleared his throat again, this time sharpening his stare on her. "What?" she asked him.

"Next participant." He said and she was silent, but that only meant she was smiling.

"Oh, I know who the next one is." She said and paused. "Hi Sam." She added and Sam felt his face redden, feeling everyone staring at him. "Missed me?" she asked.

"No." Sam replied, his tone harsh, free to reveal the hatred that burned red hot through him.

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes." Ruby said, letting out a dark chuckle.

"You make my skin crawl." Sam nearly snarled with loathe.

"Among other things…" Ruby replied and Chuck cleared his throat, clearly seeing Sam's anger reaching a boiling point. "No fun." Ruby said, unclear if that was directed towards Sam or Chuck. "Participant three." She said and then her voice dropped, like she was about to growl. "I'd rather choke on rusty nails." She added, knowing who she was now addressing.

"I'd rather you would." Crowley replied, like the hatred went both ways.

"Participant four." Ruby said, her voice chilled. "You're a pretty one." She said and Balthazar arched an eyebrow; his expression revealing that he was certain the same couldn't be said for her.

"Agreed. However, I have no interests in a demon." he replied and she said nothing, only a nearly silent giggle. "The next participant should be right up your skirt." He added, receiving a disapproving frown from Chuck.

They were all silent, as if trying to read the atmosphere to figure out her reaction. Did her silence mean she was picking up on the last participant? Could she sense it was Lucifer? Was she silent because she was having a fangirl moment?

They glanced over at Lucifer, who looked like he was trying to gouge out his own eyes… that or trying to get rid of a headache. The other participants could understand, but the headache was standing behind the podium, running the show.

"Lucifer?" Ruby asked and he grunted in response. "It's really you?" she asked. Yeah, she was having a fangirl moment and was now just trying to sound calm. Balthazar was smirking as he pictured Ruby fussing over her hair, tugging at her clothes, trying to look attractive and presentable.

Lucifer took notice and scowled.

"Not a figment of your imagination." Lucifer replied and looked off into the darkness that was off-stage. Did Chuck not get that he joked about Ruby? He wasn't interested in that shit!

"I see Lilith was here." Ruby said and Lucifer grunted, going back to squeezing his eyes out of their sockets. Ruby clearly wanted to hear what had happened and she obviously wanted to hear it from him.

It wasn't going to happen.

"She was." Balthazar replied. Lucifer slowly lowered his hand, glowering at the angel to his right. "Lilith wanted the Dark Lord for herself, but he refused." He added and Lucifer nearly curled back his lips in a snarl as he spoke.

"Why are you telling her this?" he asked, his voice cold. Naturally, Balthazar ignored him.

"Of course she would." Ruby said, her voice revealing a hint of jealousy.

"Lucifer himself said he'd rather have you than Lilith, said you were the one to make the final blow to his cage." Balthazar added and Lucifer's frown deepened with an icy fire in his eyes. The expression "If looks could kill" could not come close enough. Darth Vader's mind choke actually seemed a fitting comparison, if Darth Vader didn't have a mask to cover that death stare.

"Really?" Ruby asked, sounding like a giddy teenage girl that just got asked out by the star quarterback.

"Oh, yes." Balthazar replied as Crowley, Sam and Dean grinned. "He requested you." He added and she squeaked, delighted to know that Lucifer wanted her.

"This ring of fire won't hold me for long." Lucifer said, his voice so low that his whisper was more threatening than if he had shouted. "I'm going to snap your neck like a fucking toothpick." He added, maintaining that cold death stare that Balthazar continued to ignore.

"Lucifer," Ruby said, so softly, like she was trying to be as attractive as she could. "I won't disappoint." She added and Lucifer growled as he looked away, back to the darkness off-stage. He really wanted that ring of fire to go out. He'd first slaughter the weasel to his right, stomp and squish the cockroach further right and then top it off with the two little rats at the end of the fucking buffet line Chuck had set up for the contestants.

"Lucifer?" Ruby asked when he had remained too silent for her liking.

"I just said that to piss off Lilith." Lucifer snapped, making his fellow participants snicker. He scowled at them, but that didn't make them stop. Assholes. Was Chuck fighting a smile? Oh, they were all dying.

Lucifer tried fighting against the ring of fire, but his powers were still depleted to nothing. Apparently, Chuck had quite a lot of power in those dingy writer's hands.

While Lucifer was determined to find a weakness in Chuck's circle of holy fire so that he could unleash his wrath upon everyone, Ruby went on about their future relationship together, which he ignored with frustration.

"Lilith was great, but not for you. So glad we both know that. Anyone can die for you, but it takes a special demon to do the unthinkable for you. I'll always do that for you." She added while the participants tried to muffle their snickering. Even Sam was enjoying this, despite his hatred for the bitch.

They can laugh all they want. This stupid game won't last forever and he'll kill them the second he gets out.

"I've always done what had to be done for you. I was committed and I'll always be to you. Whatever you what, I'll serve it on a bloody platter." Ruby added and Lucifer grunted, sticking his hands over his ears to block her out.

"I want you to kill yourself." Lucifer mumbled, but it was loud enough for Ruby to hear. Of course it was.

"I don't understand." She replied after a slight pause.

"You're fucking annoying!" Lucifer snapped and she remained silent. "You stupid bitch. I just wanted to piss off Lilith. Just die already!" he added, still with that icy snap that made Ruby's stunned silence prolong.

"But you wanted me and I want you." Ruby said, sounding hurt and confused.

"Chuck, kill her or I'll fight my way out of this fucking circle." Lucifer said, turning that death stare at him.

"You understand that if you keep refusing the contestants, you'll return to the cage with Michael." Chuck said and Lucifer only maintained his glower.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked, nearly curling back his lips as he spoke. "Oh, you don't think I'm as inadequate as you proclaimed. You want – no, you need – me to fight Amara and you just don't want to admit it." Lucifer added, his lips twisting into a sneer and his eyes taking on a dark glimmer.

"No, I really meant it; you'll be holding an empty, useless, horn and Amara won't have a scratch on her." Chuck replied and locked gazes with the fallen angel, both adamantly standing their ground.

"Who's Amara?" Ruby asked, sounding slightly jealous, but was ignored by the feuding pair.

"Why should I take your word? Because you're 'God'?" he asked, gesturing quotations to mock his declaration of being God. "If you're him, then you got a whole lot of ass-kissing to do." he added, snarling his words that had no affect on Chuck, so it would seem.

"God?" Ruby asked, looking at Chuck, not able to make sense of that thought.

"Shut up!" Lucifer snapped.

"Thank you Ruby." Chuck said and as she began protesting, Chuck snapped his fingers and she fell silent. Then, Dean could smell that strong sent of sulfur. Finally, the bitch was dead, again.

"Don't pull shit like that on me again." Lucifer sneered at Chuck and then looked into the darkness, that icy stare creeping back in.

"Chuck, I think it's safe to say that we, if I can speak for all of us," Balthazar said, sarcastically. "That we are 'The Undateables'. No reason to hold us here, determined as you are to transform us from 'hopeless singles' to 'auspicious lovers'." He added, his expression serious despite his sarcasm. Chuck listened attentively, but his expression revealed he wasn't buying it.

"I will not abandon my goal." Chuck said and Balthazar let out a low grumble, as if to say he gave it a shot. "Continue or go back to wherever you were." He added and for Balthazar, that was death.

Chuck looked at them and knew that, regardless of their objections, they didn't want to be thrust back into a fight with Amara, under the rule of a ruthless predecessor, into an endless void of death and back into a cage found deep in Hell. Mostly importantly, he wasn't giving up on these so-called hopeless singles.

He had given them an ultimatum and they remained silent. They knew that this was the best option. They knew that he wouldn't give up. Yet, they insisted on acting like miserable kidnappees. He won't argue that they are being held against their will, but he will dispute their disregard for love.

"I present our next contestant." Chuck said and his participants didn't flinch, but the misery was clearly in their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

As Chuck moved on with the game, his five remaining participants were silent, but he was sure they were trying to burn holes into his head by intensely staring. They didn't seem to fully comprehend that his dating game show was doing its magic. So far, Chuck was pretty successful with Gabriel's crazy idea. Six pairings were discovering friendship and possibly love despite the desolation they have experienced.

"Please welcome to the stage, Ellen Harvelle." Chuck said and the only reaction he got was from Sam and Dean, looking relieved to see a friend deservingly get a second chance. At least the Winchesters understood that part of Chuck's mission. Still, he won't give up on Crowley, Balthazar and Lucifer.

There were some footsteps on the stage, following by the familiar voice and attitude the Winchesters knew well.

"What the Hell is this?" she asked. Chuck went on to explain about the world not having enough love, but she cut him off. "Save me the long story. What the Hell am I doing here?" she asked and Chuck hesitated, but continued.

"I've brought some of you back, to give you a second chance, with someone that could turn things around for the better." Chuck said and Ellen was silent for a brief moment.

"I live if I shack up with someone? Like who?" Ellen asked and Chuck smiled.

"Just a date, to get to know the other person better. There's some you already know and some you haven't met." Chuck replied and she made this "Ah-ha" type of noise, like she could understand now even if she didn't quite like it.

"Hi, Ellen." Sam and Dean said, nearly in unison. They didn't glance at Chuck because that would mean that they cared about how he felt at their insubordination.

"You boys?" she asked and even let out a small laugh. "I can't date these two. They're like sons to me." Ellen said, obviously to Chuck.

"That leaves you with three participants." Chuck said and she was silent, probably giving him that unimpressed motherly type of glare.

"Saying I have to ask them dating questions anyway?" she asked and before Chuck could answer, looking like he didn't want to offend her, she cut him off again. "Dean, still single?" she asked and he tried not to let out a slight nervous laugh.

"Yeah." He replied, but then his lips twitched into a grin. "But never lonely on Valentine's Day." He added with his cocky, yet adorable, grin. In response, Ellen made this sound that he could imagine went with her rolling eyes.

"No wonder you're single." Ellen said, as if to herself. "But you always struck me as the type that would prefer it that way." She added and Dean smiled. "Quite sad though." She concluded, which made his smile falter. Before he could protest, she moved on. "Sam? You still single?" she asked and he let out a slight awkward laugh.

"Yeah." He replied and Dean quickly cut in.

"He hit a woman's dog and was living with her." he said and Sam shot him a scowl, but he didn't look that upset about his older brother sharing his secrets.

"Wow. Good for you." She said, sounding happy, but finding the situation odd. "I hope the dog was alright." She added and Sam decided not to answer the question, but take an opportunity to get back at his brother.

"Dean was living with an old flame and her son." He said and Dean looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown that revealed he wasn't impressed. He expected Ellen to tease him a little, but she surprised them both a little.

"Good to hear." She said softly. "I know it's not easy having a family and loved ones in this line of work, but even having a glimpse of it is better than nothing." she concluded and the brothers remained silent as her words touched close to home. They all had families and lost them. Hunting cost them the ones they loved and they were too stupid to quit. They all got their revenge, but it doesn't heal old wounds.

However, the Winchesters continued to glare at each other.

"You can proceed to Participant Three." Chuck said gently to Ellen, as if he didn't want to interrupt. She was silent for a brief moment, but she didn't sound offended.

"Participant Three," Ellen began. Dean was about to cut in to announce that Number Three was a demon, but Chuck frowning at him made him stop. He never saw Chuck look that irritated before and part of him thought maybe he should keep his mouth shut this one time. Besides, Ellen won't like Crowley anyway. No one does. "What do you do for a living?" she asked and Crowley scowled, but then arched his eyebrow and nodded, like the question wasn't that bad.

"I sell dreams, cut deals; everyone's happy." He replies and the Winchesters glance at that small wall hiding Ellen from their sight, hoping she knew exactly what that meant. Then, they realize, of course she will; she's smart.

"A demon?" she asked and Crowley smiled. Sam and Dean exhaled with relief.

"King of Hell." He corrected and Lucifer snorted in reply.

"Don't kid yourself." Lucifer mumbled.

"You're going back in the cage, so enjoy this while you can." Crowley said, but despite his confidence in his tone of voice, he still didn't look at the fallen angel.

"Two boys and a demon?" Ellen asked Chuck. "What kind of line-up do you have?" she added and Chuck seemed a little anxious.

"The next participant is neither of those two." He replied and she was silent for a brief moment, as if she didn't believe that was any better, like she could only imagine what she was about to get next.

"Participant Four." She said, pausing. "What are you?" she asked and Balthazar answered without offense.

"Celestial."

Ellen was silent for a moment and, based on the way Chuck met her gaze, looking awkwardly apologetic, she probably gave him a disapproving glare.

"Participant Five." She said, tone flat, and before she could ask a question, Lucifer interrupted.

"You don't strike me as a fan of mine, since you're affiliated with the Winchesters, so let's just say no, and get this over with." Lucifer replied and Ellen was silent, probably with confusion.

"He's Lucifer." Sam said and Ellen was silent for a moment longer.

"Why the Hell would you have him?" Ellen asked, her question obviously directed at Chuck.

"I'm a smashing guy." Lucifer said, looking mildly offended, like it was so apparent that the question was redundant.

"Chuck, come on, this isn't fair." Dean began, trying to say that she wouldn't want any of them and that only meant that she was going back to ghost town. However, for some stupid reason, Chuck didn't seem worried.

"Ellen, is there a participant who you'd like to ask another question?" Chuck asked, his voice soft and patient. Dean watched him suspiciously, knowing that he was alright with sending Ellen back into the void of death, leaving Jo without her mother. That wasn't alright with Dean and he was going to protest, even if that would piss off Chuck.

"Angel," Ellen began and Lucifer shook his head, knowing she wasn't referring to him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Balthazar." He replied, clearly happy that she decided to get back to him.

"She's only using you; you being the only thing she doesn't see as family or something that repulses her." Lucifer said, just not able to resist taking a shot at Balthazar. "Seemed very obvious, but I can imagine you missed the boat. In case you haven't noticed, she's just looking for a one-way ticket." He added, being ignored by everyone, but not caring to take the hint.

"If that means to get away from you, I'm alright with it." Balthazar said and Lucifer only grinned, leaning away in his chair like he wanted to slip off-stage somehow. "Is that your question, Ellen?" Balthazar asked. "Quite an easy one." He added and she sort of snorted, like she found his charm a little annoying for her taste.

"I never thought angels were real." She said and Balthazar didn't seem very offended.

"They were too busy with their own drama." He replied, naturally, distancing himself from the other angels, because he wasn't like other angels, of course. The Winchesters knew he wasn't like other angels; he was a bastard that only looked out only for himself and what would benefit him out of helping others. Sometimes, he dealt more like a demon than an angel.

"They?" Ellen asked, catching onto that distancing in his words.

"A bunch of celestial dicks." Balthazar replied. "All followers, obedient to the one that decides they have the leadership skills they need, while they have no clue what it takes to lead." He added and everyone on stage agreed with him, although they didn't say it out loud.

"What makes you so different?" Ellen asked and Balthazar remained silent for a brief moment, as if that too was so obvious that the question was redundant.

"Everything." he replied, sounding just a little insulted. "Why don't you take the chance to find out for yourself." He added, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I'd hate to burst your cocky bubble," Ellen began. "But don't angels have some rule against interracial relationships with humans?" she asked and Lucifer was quick to cut in for his own amusement.

"There was a Nephilim, so there was one little bugger that had a thing for humans." he said and Balthazar answered her question as if Lucifer hadn't spoken.

"Angels aren't sexually active, but there's a first for everything. I, on the other hand, enjoy pushing the boundaries, refuting the idea that we're all classified into boxes. Humans believe their unique. Why do angels have to be stiff, all so similar and boring?" Balthazar added and Ellen's silence, listening to him, revealed that she found this angel interesting; he wasn't what she had anticipated. As much as they hated the idea of the two out on a date, the Winchesters hoped they could land Ellen's resurrection.

"So, does that mean you're sexually active?" Ellen asked out of curiosity and finding that his answer is a bit ambiguous on that matter.

"Do you want me to be?" Balthazar asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

"You couldn't get it up." Crowley mumbled and the angel glanced at him.

"You're one to talk." Balthazar replied, getting Lucifer to giggle in his little corner.

"That's not what I meant." Ellen said, trying not to pay too much attention to the nearly silent conversation between the participants. "It doesn't matter." She added, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I have other skills." Balthazar said. "Which I'm sure would pleasure you equally." He added and the Winchesters couldn't take it.

"Take it down a notch, will you." Dean said, disgusted and uncomfortable.

"He's not to be trusted, Ellen." Sam said, looking at that wall that separated her from them. "He's a crook." He added and Balthazar protested, clearly insulted.

"Who did you call when you needed something? Remind me again. I seem to remember you Winchesters always using everyone. You use Castiel when your asses are in danger. You used me for my knowledge, like your personal bank of favors." Balthazar said and Lucifer quickly jumped in, finding this to be fun.

"You used Crowley for reasons I can't fathom." He said, grinning at the Winchesters, and Balthazar nodded, as if that was a valid point to his argument.

"You called on me like a lovesick Taylor Swift." Balthazar said and got a snicker out of Crowley, like he couldn't agree more.

"If I don't pick someone, I'm dead?" Ellen asked and Chuck nodded reluctantly. "Can't I just pick one of the boys? Does it have to be a romantic thing?" she asked, her voice revealing that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I would prefer you chose someone other than Sam or Dean." Chuck said and the Winchesters began protesting, but Chuck's cold glare silenced them.

"Fine." Ellen said, which made the brothers want to protest. Who cares that Chuck does to them. "Participant Four. Balthazar." She said and the angel just nodded, as if he knew she would pick him.

"You better treat her right or you're dead." Dean said and Balthazar just looked at him, not finding that threat to be very threatening.

"Congratulations Ellen and Balthazar. You've won a date to Ellen's Roadhouse." Chuck said and Ellen made a slight gasping sound.

"That was destroyed long ago." she said and Chuck only smiled at her.

"It's been fixed." He replied, like it having been blown up was an easy fix. "I know how much that place meant to you." He added with softness in his voice and his expression. "Thank you Ellen for taking a chance." He added and looked at Balthazar, his eyes narrowing slightly as if he too didn't quite trust the angel. "Behave." He said and then looked back at Ellen. "Have fun, you two." He concluded, clapping his hands.

Balthazar vanished and the ring of fire was gone.

Lucifer looked over, now nothing sat between him and Crowley. He grinned and the demon paid him no attention.

Sam and Dean were relieved that Ellen had been resurrected, but they didn't like that her date was Balthazar. He wasn't totally bad. He did help them with Castiel when he wanted to take the souls in Purgatory, but that didn't end so well. However, Balthazar was a shady character to get involved with.

"I know this is long, but we're nearly at the end." Chuck said and Dean grunted; his patience running on low.

"This isn't a story, Chuck." He said, his voice harsh with frustration. "This isn't some twisted story to make readers laugh at something that would never happen. This isn't one of your chapters that you're filling with crap, hoping it keeps the reader interested, hoping they'll read the rest of your crap and think its good. This is our lives. We have better things to do and you're not helping." Dean said and Sam had to nudge him, trying to calm him down.

"This tastes really bad in my mouth," Lucifer said, making a face to go with words, for emphasis. "But I agree with the little Nutcracker." He added, getting that Winchesters to glare at him. "We have things to do. Things to kill. A world to save." He concluded and the brothers refuted that statement.

"That's funny, coming from someone who wanted to destroy the world." Dean said and Lucifer only smirked at him.

"Guys," Chuck began, but he knew the participants were growing impatient and restless. He wasn't sure talking was going to calm them down. "Just wait to see what I have lined up." He added and they grunted.

"I doubt there's anything you have that we want." Crowley said. "Dean's a lone wolf, always on the prowl but afraid of commitment. Sam's too needy and no girl wants that. I'm a bloody demon for Christ's sake and Lucifer is as hopeless as a hopeless case gets." He concluded and, despite their differences, the participants seemed in agreement that there was nothing for them.

"Not as hopeless as you're going to be once I get my hands on you." Lucifer grumbled and Crowley looked at him, too irritated to feel frightened, or it would seem.

"Please. I wish we could have such pleasantries, but Chuck's so determined to have us singles lads tied down; I, to some boring little thing and you, to your cage." Crowley replied and Lucifer smiled, his lips nearly curling back in a sort of snarl.

"And what makes you so sure I'm going back to the cage?" he asked and Crowley just narrowed his eyes on him.

"No one likes you. No one wants you." He said and Lucifer's smile turned dark.

"That's not what you're mother said." he replied and, unexpectedly, the Winchesters found that to be humorous; a perfect moment to laugh at that burn.

Chuck rubbed his face and decided to just go on with the show. Although, it was entertaining to watch them rip into each other like that and how it made for quite some humorous material, Chuck had to remember that they really wanted to hurt each other. That was no laughing matter and he seriously needed to find them the right contestant and get them to focus on something more positive.


	13. Chapter 13

These so called hopeless participants didn't know that Chuck had selected contestants perfectly suited for them. He made it seem random, but it wasn't. He had his own eHarmony thing going.

The guys sat on the stage, arguing amongst each other, thinking there was no one for them. They had no faith in Chuck and his vision of putting aside rage for love. He knew it, but hadn't realized how bad it was. No matter, this was going to work. They might be challenging to match with contestants, but Chuck was determined and hopeful. They'll see the genius of his plan.

"Welcome to the stage, a wonderful woman from New Paltz, New York," Chuck said and looked at Sam with a little sparkle in his eye. Sam glanced at his brother, suspicious of the next contestant. He had a feeling who she could be and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or feel awkward. "Sarah Blake." Chuck added and Dean's eyes widened, even if he tried to hide it.

"Ah, Sam's old girlfriend." Crowley said, his voice soft. "The one I killed." He added, his voice sharp, as usual.

"Shut up, Crowley." Dean said and glanced at his nervous wreck of a brother. "You okay?" he asked and Sam glared at him. The look said it all; he had really liked Sarah and it was awkward because he had lost Jessica. And after he never went back to her, she married a good man, into search and rescue, and had a daughter with him. They had lived on without Sarah and now that she was here, Sam couldn't figure out how he was supposed to feel. She should be with her family, but Sarah was also the girl that got away; Sam had been ready to move on after Jessica and Sarah had been the one.

As footsteps could be heard, Sam braced himself, certain the emotions would burst like a balloon filled with too much helium.

"Where am I?" Sarah asked, that voice Sam knew too well. Just her voice alone stirred up those emotions, confusing him even more. Should he do what's right and ask that she be returned to her family or should he be selfish and take the chance that slipped through his fingers?

"This is a dating game show." Chuck said and she remained silent, obviously confused.

"What?" she asked and Chuck explained while the participants tried to block it out. They could explain the game in their sleep; Chuck had repeated himself so often. Chuck was trying to calm Sarah down, but no amount of explanation seemed to help. She was adamantly saying she was dead and in Heaven.

Although that little fact didn't help, Heaven was way better than this, a nervous Sam decided to say something so Sarah would know she wasn't alone; that friends were there and that she was safe.

"It's okay Sarah." He said and, to solidify her feeling of safety, he let her know who was talking to her. "It's Sam Winchester." He added and she remained silent, concern beginning to increase within him, making him more nervous.

"Sam?" she asked and he could have sworn she sounded happy, relieved. Maybe she was, but maybe he wanted her to sound like that; either way, she was going to be okay. Unless she wants her husband and Chuck denies her that one wish that she so desperately deserves.

"Yeah. It's true, as crazy as it sounds." Sam said and she was silent, but she was probably digesting everything Chuck had told her.

"Okay, so this is real." She said, more or less to herself. "But why am I picking out a date?" she asked and Chuck seemed a little lost. "I have a husband and a daughter." She added and Sam felt both relieved and deeply disappointed with a ping of sadness.

"Just give it a chance." Chuck said and, casually looking away, meet Sam's gaze and it was just too coincidental; Sam knew this had to be fixed. Chuck must have known way back that Sam and Sarah liked each other and he had planned this. He wanted her to pick him over her husband. That didn't settle well with Sam, so when he frowned, he was letting Chuck know that he had caught on and disapproved of it.

"I get to live if I go out with one of these guys?" Sarah asked and Chuck nodded his head. "What about my husband and daughter?" she asked and Chuck looked at her, sympathetically, but slightly annoyed too.

"We'll discuss that later." He said and Sam could hear her; she was breathing like she was about to cry. It was breaking his heart. He wanted to ask Chuck to just let her live.

"This is entertaining, in a sad way that pulls at my heart strings." Lucifer said, trying to be quiet, but was purposely loud enough to be heard. Sam and Dean turned to see Lucifer and Crowley watched them like they were a television set airing the all-so dramatic soap opera like "Days of Our Lives".

"Screw you." Dean mumbled, only to have the two grinning in response. Lucifer and Crowley couldn't be any more different, but in that moment, they were two of the same crap.

Without the participants noticing, because they were too busy irritating each other, Chuck went to talk to Sarah, to calm her down.

It was then that Sam paid attention, listening to his whispering, although he couldn't hear much. Then, he heard one sentence loud and clear, which relieved him.

"I promise you, Sarah, you will see your husband and daughter." Chuck said and Sam thought that was great, but it saddened him too.

When Chuck returned to the podium, looking at Sam with a small smile, Sarah sounded calm and happy.

"Participant one," she said. "What's your idea of a perfect Saturday?" she asked and Dean seemed relieved, probably because he'd feel awkward if the question was a little bit more personal with Sam's old love interest.

"Sleeping." Dean replied and Sarah was silent, as if trying to recognize the voice. "It's Dean." he added, deciding to help her out if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh, hey Dean." she said and paused. "Participant two, coffee or tea?" she asked and Sam's lips twitched into a smile.

"Coffee." He replied and listened to her silence.

"Hi Sam." She said, her voice suggesting that she was smiling. He could imagine her beautiful smile, the sparkle in her eyes. Sarah was always beautiful.

"Hey Sarah." Sam said and glancing at his brother who was smiling at him. Sam frowned and Dean only smirked, winking. He elected to ignore his perverted brother.

Sam would have liked to be bold, say that since she mentioned it, he'd like to take her out for coffee, but he knew she belonged with her husband. No matter how Chuck stared intensely at him, as if daring him to be bold.

"Participant three," Sarah said, as if she felt the same way, or so Sam imagined.

"Oh, we all know you'll pick Sam." Crowley said. "Old flame and all." He added and Sarah was silent. Sam shot him a glare, but both Crowley and Lucifer just grinned.

"Did you know Sam's still in love with you?" Lucifer asked and Sam's jaw clenched. He could feel his face burn up with anger. "You should see him now; like a thirteen year old boy on his first spin-the-bottle game. I bet he even has sweaty palms." Lucifer added and Sam glowered with all the rage he could muster.

"Cram it, Lucy." Dean said, but Lucifer only smirked.

"Who are those guys?" Sarah asked and Sam tried to explain, but they naturally introduced themselves.

"King of Hell." Crowley said, pride rolling off his tongue.

"I'm the _one and only_ King of Hell." Lucifer said, demeaning Crowley even if he was, at the moment, ridiculing Sam. Apparently, he was multi-tasking.

"Crowley, a demon, Lucifer, who needs no explanation." Sam said and Sarah remained silent.

"I'm not choosing either of those two." She said, obviously to Chuck, who nodded like he expected no less.

"There's still two other participants." Chuck said and Sarah let out a small laugh, as if that too wasn't exactly a choice she was willing to make.

"Oh, pick Sam." Lucifer said with a grin. "He looks like he lost his shoe again." he added and mocked a pouty face, ridiculing Sam back when he had the whole luck issue on that case quite a few years ago.

"I don't know if I can." Sarah said, her voice low, as if she didn't want Sam to hear. Only he did.

"It's a second chance, Sarah." Chuck said softly. "Whatever you and Sam decide is fine, but allow this moment to show you the life you could have had if Sam had chosen you over a relentless life of chasing down the monster that killed the ones he loved." He added and Sarah must have looked saddened, just like how Sam felt. Was Chuck really saying that it hadn't been worth the trouble of chasing Azazel? Because it was, it's just he was never able to leave his life of hunting like he had the first time. He got sucked back in and he had believed he was destined to hunt monsters.

Sarah had understood that. Did Chuck not see it?

"How can I and still see my husband and daughter?" Sarah asked and she didn't have to say anymore; Sam understood. She felt like she was choosing between Sam for a chance to live again and her family who she can see, but might not be able to live with. However, maybe what Chuck meant is that, regardless if she picks Sam or not, she can see her family, maybe even live again.

Sam could only hope.

"Just trust me." Chuck replied and there was a moment of silence.

"Chuck, wait." Sam said, causing this heavy silence to fall on all of them. "Please, let her live with her family. Don't make her choose." He added and he said so, ignoring Crowley and Lucifer awing in complete mockery.

Chuck had remained silent, as if he wouldn't accept this plea of compassion.

"It's okay, Sam." Sarah finally said and Sam felt nervous and, sadly for once, a little happy. "I accept." She added and Chuck smiled.

"So jittery." Lucifer said, watching Sam. "Like a puppy wagging its tail for a bone." He added and Dean shot him a glare.

"So cute." Crowley added and Sam glowered at them, not appreciating how they were ganging up on him.

"I pick Sam." Sarah said and Chuck looked at the both of them, smiling like this is what he had been waiting for.

"Congratulations, Sam and Sarah." He said, his eyes twinkling with joy. "You've won a date at that restaurant where you two really connected." He added and clapped his hands, the both of them vanishing.

Although an empty seat beside Dean alarmed him, he was happy that his brother had a second chance with the girl Dean believed was the one. He smiled and then glanced at Lucifer and Crowley.

Great. Now it's just the three of them. What a party.

"Who else you got?" Lucifer asked. "I don't think Dean had a relationship past one night." He added and Crowley smirked, looking at Dean with a sinister sparkle in his eyes, as if saying that their time as besties could be considered a relationship. Dean frowned. "And Crowley has Mommy issues, so…" Lucifer added, which wiped the smirk off Crowley's face, but added a grin on Dean's.

"Don't worry you guys." Chuck said and all three knitted their eyebrows at him. Why the Hell did he sound so cheerful? He had the three most challenging participants to match up and he sounded like it was a piece of pie. And he called them all "guys". What was with that? They weren't friends!

"Please let _him_ be next." Crowley said, thumbing at Lucifer.

"I'm the life of the party." He said, looking mildly insulted.

"Said the one that was pouting a while back." Dean said and Crowley grinned.

"I was rebelling." Lucifer said and both remaining participants glanced at him with slightly arched eyebrows, as if questioning what he calls "rebelling". "I'm stuck in a ring of Holy fire. How much do you think I can do?" he asked.

"So you pout?" Dean asked and Lucifer glowered at him. "Can't imagine what you'd do when angry. Stomp your feet?" he added and Crowley grinned, which apparently pissed Lucifer off.

"This ring of fire won't hold me for long." Lucifer said, his voice icy. "Then we'll see whose laughing." He added and his eyes became instantly ice cold. Chuck cleared his throat and then Lucifer mocked a smile. "I mean, we should actually end this with a group hug. Chuck would really appreciate that." He added, but the anger was in his eyes, as he was probably imagining using that group hug to strangle Dean and Crowley.

Chuck shook his head as he watched them. He why did he bother trying to calm them down? He just let them go at it and he'd just introduce the next contestant. Eventually, they'll shut up and listen to which lady is on the stage.


	14. Chapter 14

Chuck continued as planned, ignoring the three last participants jokingly insulting each other.

"Next to the stage, we have a clever young woman with a keen eye for valuables," Chuck said, getting the participants' attention like he foresaw. "Bela Talbot." He added and two of them looked grim.

"That bitch?" Dean asked.

"Did you take one of my souls?" Crowley asked, not looking thrilled. Chuck avoided the question and avoided looking at the angry demon. Yes, he plucked that soul out of Hell like a feather on a chicken.

"She stole my car, Chuck." Dean said, as if that makes her worthy of spending eternity in Hell. Of course, she made a deal, but that goes without saying she deserves a second chance too. "I was really upset about that." Dean added and Chuck exhaled, bringing out Bela despite the complaints.

"I'm upset that one of my souls got withdrawn." Crowley said. "Expect me to charge you interest while she's out here." He added and Dean glanced over at him like his dislike for Bela trumped that of the King of Hell.

"No one cares, Crowley." Dean said and received a cold glare.

"The same applies to your car." He replied and Dean frowned, obviously put off by that comment.

Bela stepped out onto the stage and her British accented voice reminded Dean of what he definitely didn't miss. However, it did remind him of the last time he heard her voice; when she asked for his help out of her deal.

"Where exactly am I?" she asked and Chuck explained while Lucifer and Crowley looked literally bored to death; drooping in their seats and eyes nearly closed. Maybe they were dead. Wishful thinking… "Am I not in Hell?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Thanks to a certain nose in my business." Crowley grumbled. Chuck ignored.

"Please tell me Lilith is dead." She said and Dean remembered her saying that if she couldn't get out of her deal with the demons, she hoped Dean and Sam could kill Lilith; the demon that holds all the deals.

"She's dead." Dean said and Bela let out an odd giggle, like part of her had gone mad; the part that was still stuck in Hell. From Dean's own personal experiences, being out of Hell isn't quite true; a part will of Hell lingers with you like a parasite.

"Dean Winchester." She said and paused. "You turned your back on me." she said, her voice dry with resentment.

"You stole my car and shot my brother." He said and Lucifer mouthed out "wow".

"I shouldn't be surprised that you put your car before your brother, but I'm actually surprised it took you a second shot to mention Sam." Lucifer said and only getting a response from Crowley who was nodding his head, having already known that the first object of Dean's affection is his car.

"Excuse me for taking advantage of unique items you rather destroy." Bela said and Crowley grumbled.

"You sound like a married couple, worse than Sam and Dean when they argue. That's like a married couple entering divorce but can't afford the lawyers." He said which went ignored except for Lucifer who nodded in agreement.

"You don't take advantage of unique items." Dean said, frowning and adding an edge to his voice. "You take advantage of people." He added and she sighed with frustration.

"What makes you so righteous?" she asked.

"I know, right?" Lucifer said.

"Tragic story. Father's ideals imposed at a young age. Young brother to protect. Bad things to kill. World to save. Typical heroic nonsense." Crowley said, this time being completely ignored, as if he was talking to himself.

"Who carved out your heart? Stealing these things and selling them? You know people are dying." Dean said and Bela cursed under her breath.

"Well, one does what they can with the little time they got left." Bela said. "You should know." She added and Dean shook his head with irritation.

"And that sounded like a great idea? What, so miserable that you have to drag everyone else down with you?" Dean asked and before Bela could respond, Chuck cleared his throat and looked at the both of them, impatient and warning.

"Bela, you can ask the participants questions and then choose one for a date." Chuck said and Bela remained silent for a few seconds.

"You're serious? I choose one of them and live?" she asked and Chuck nodded. The only sound was a grumbling Crowley, unhappy that one of Hell's well-deserved souls had been plucked out and given a second chance at life. What a rip-off!

"You can commence." Chuck said and she let out a small laugh.

"Definitely not Dean." Bela said.

"I second that." Dean replied with relief.

"And I'm not so sure I want the others." Bela said and Dean nodded in silence.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Lucifer said and Crowley glanced over at him; the fallen angel that wore a vessel that couldn't possibly hold him. The flesh looked sick, the clothes were tattered and the best words to use to sum up his appearance are _dying junkie_. Lucifer caught on to Crowley studying him and he narrowed his eyes. "Although, for you, that's a just assumption." He added and Crowley only grinned darkly.

"What you see is what you get." Crowley said and Lucifer let out a laugh.

"Short balding alcoholic with clean finger nails in a sharp dressed suit?" Lucifer asked, referring to the fact that Crowley rarely does his own dirty work, which Crowley could refute as he had often gotten his hands dirty. "Hardly King of the Hill." He concluded with a twisted smile, like it was his own private little joke.

"Perhaps _they_ should go out on a date." Bela said and Dean let out a small laugh, as if he found that amusing. Lucifer and Crowley only glared at each other.

"You can ask Participant Two a question." Chuck said, prompting Bela into playing the game, even if the participants weren't exactly playing along.

"Fine." She said, almost exasperated. "I'll play your little game." She added and cleared her throat. "Participant Two, what interest could I possibly have in you?" she asked and Dean let out a sharp laugh.

"Figures she ask something like that." He said, but Bela ignored him.

"At one time, you did." Crowley replied and listened to her silence. "You were looking for a buyer, someone to take a very valuable weapon from the Winchesters in exchange for voiding your deal." He added and Bela remained silent.

"I sold you the Colt?" she asked and Dean looked annoyed, as if reliving the day him and his brother discovered her last deal with a client was Crowley; she sold him the Colt. Of course, the only good thing about that is he let them take it, in hopes they'd kill Lucifer, which was very benefitting to him.

"Crowley, King of the Crossroads, at the time." he replied. "Now, King of Hell." He concluded and Bela was silent.

"If that intrigues you, I'm going to titillate you." Lucifer said, listening to Bela's continuing silence. "I'm _the_ rightful King of Hell." He added, smiling darkly at Crowley.

"My only options are a demon and Satan?" Bela asked.

"Lucifer, Son of the Morning." He corrected, full of charm that was quite unsettling.

"You have three options, Bela." Chuck said, reminding her of the fact that she disregarded Dean simply because of their rocky past.

"I said I'm not choosing Dean." Bela said and Chuck simply nodded, although he didn't look thrilled.

"Out of us two, I'm the real deal." Lucifer said and Crowley grunted in response.

"Have you ever made a deal?" Crowley asked and before Lucifer could answer, he continued. "Sell a dream and collect a soul? Build Hell on deals? Torture those souls into demons? Grow Hell's power by getting your hands dirty?" he concluded, giving Lucifer a slight twisted grin.

"And you did?" Dean asked and Crowley looked over at him with a glare.

"Who made you part of this conversation?" Crowley asked.

"You were the demon that changed the deal? The Colt wasn't enough. Kill Sam and I'm off the hook?" she asked and Crowley pursed his lips, as if he'd like to take the credit.

"No, not quite." He replied. "I simply had the Colt. Lilith held all the cards, but with her death, I crowned myself King of the Crossroads, as mentioned earlier." He added and then his eyes became dark, as if a wicked idea had just formed in his head. "I'd say if you want to live, your best bet would be to choose me. After all, making deals is my thing." He concluded and Bela let out this confused gasp.

"You? A demon?" she asked.

"Would you prefer Dean or Lucifer?" Crowley asked. "Angry sex is all you'd get with Squirrel and Lucifer has interests in another woman for quite different reasons." He concluded, as if emphasizing that he really was her best option.

"A date with you? And what would be for desert? My soul?" Bela asked and Crowley only grinned at her reluctance.

"Like I said; we could strike a deal. You acquire rare oddities for clients." He said, hinting that if she got him something, he'd offer her something in return, possibly letting her out of Hell despite the deal for her soul years ago.

Bela was silent and Chuck watched the stage. Dean wasn't trying to convince her that listening to Crowley was a bad idea. Crowley seemed interested in going out on a date, although it would just be a meeting to discuss business. Lucifer was quiet as if bored, like charming Bela earlier was merely creating his own entertainment. Bela seemed conflicted, but then she nodded, looking up at Chuck.

"Participant Two." She said and Chuck nodded.

"Congratulations Crowley and Bela. You've won a date to an elusive auction sale I think you'll both enjoy." Chuck said and clapped his hands before either one could change their mind. Bela and Crowley were gone; any sign that they had been there was also gone. Only Dean and Lucifer remained and that wasn't very comforting to Dean.

"Just the two of us." Lucifer began to mumble, his voice taking on the melody to Bill Withers' song. He hummed the rest and looked at Dean with this dark mischievous glimmer. Dean looked away, and glanced at Chuck who seemed pleased with himself. Was he pleased that Crowley had found love? One would have to be in a near state of comatose to believe that line of crap. Crowley was a demon and there was no changing that. He only wanted to protect an asset that was taken from him.

Dean had to believe that Chuck was happy that his game show was a hit. One could argue that he was happy to have Bela back alive, but he'd be about the only one.

"Please welcome our next contestant." Chuck began, but Dean just wanted to bang his head against that small wall next to him. Anything to knock him the fuck out.

"Maybe she'll be one of your old girlfriends." Lucifer said and, although there were about ten empty chairs between them, it's like Dean was sitting next to him. It was too close for comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck had two bachelors left and he knew he could match them up. Everyone knew it would be a grueling task to match dates with Dean and Lucifer, because one seemed afraid of commitment and the other was the epitome of evil for centuries. No matter, Chuck knew he could pair them up with someone that would make them let go of rage, hurt and hatred.

He didn't want to waste a second to introduce the next contestant. Lucifer told Dean it would probably be of his old flames and Chuck cleared his throat to have their attention.

"Can we please listen." Chuck said and both just looked at him; Dean, annoyed, and Lucifer, placid. "Please welcome Rowena." He added and Dean let his head fall back while Lucifer's expression became blank, like he wasn't expecting that.

"Shit. It's my old fling." Lucifer said and Dean let out a chuckle, even though he didn't look like he was enjoying this. Last thing Lucifer had said was that the next contestant might be Dean's old girlfriend and then Rowena popped out, Dean smiled, as it was _Lucifer's_ old girlfriend.

There was that familiar sound of high heel shoes making short little steps as the skirt of her gown refused to stretch to allow her normal strides when she walked. Then, came the most annoying sound: her voice.

"What is this?" she asked in her Scottish accent.

"This is a dating game show." Chuck said and she laughed.

"Wait. You're serious?" she asked and when Chuck nodded, there was some shuffling, as if she was settling into her seat. "Well, this should be fun." She added and Chuck smiled, finally someone who enjoyed the idea. "Are there succulent bachelors on the other side of that wall?" she asked, sounding as if she was attempting to be seductive. It made Dean want to gag.

"Two." Chuck said and she was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Two?" she asked, as if insulted. "Just two?" she asked again and Chuck nodded his head. "Well, they better be sculpted Gods because I won't settle for no less." She added and Chuck raised an eyebrow with a slight hint of befuddlement.

"I think I still have a shot." Lucifer mumbled, but when he caught Dean's arched eyebrow, he frowned and waved Dean off. "She still likes me." he added and Dean shook his head.

"You may begin asking questions." Chuck said and Rowena shifted in her chair, getting comfortable.

"Participant One," she said and Dean wanted to sink into his chair and get swallowed up into the fabric. "How would you show a girl a good time?" she asked, no doubt batting her eyelashes.

"Presuming you're not an evil skank?" Dean asked and grinned as he heard her gasp.

"Him?" she asked, obviously directed at Chuck. "Tell me Sam isn't the second participant. I'm discouraged as it is." She added and Lucifer smirked.

"Don't worry, Baby; I'll leave you feeling satisfied." Lucifer said, full of narcissistic charm.

"Lucifer?" Rowena asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"You bet, Sugar." He replied and then Dean realized she wasn't in a state of disbelief; she was horrified.

"You snapped my neck!" she said, her voice taken on an edge that revealed resentment.

"Sorry." He said so casually, as if to say he had to kill her. Of course he had to kill her. He has to kill everyone.

"That's it?" she asked, her voice revealing anger and hurt. "You killed me!" she added.

"You're the only one that can open the Cage. I don't want to be stuffed back in." Lucifer replied and Rowena was gasping, as if that was a ridiculous reason to kill her.

"I was devout." She said and Lucifer made a face at the very word she used.

"Lovestruck, yes. But devout? That doesn't rub me the right way." He mumbles to himself, being ignored by Rowena as she continued ranting.

"Is there a right way to rub you?" Dean asked, and immediately regretted asking. Lucifer glanced at him and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said, ignoring Rowena as she rambled on.

"I would have done anything for you. I never would have allowed anyone to trick me into putting you back in the Cage. Not even a witch-catcher could compel me. Ay, I was faithful to you." Rowena said and was silent for a moment.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you." Lucifer said and Rowena snarled.

"Pitiful!" she snapped. "You can do better than that. Trying to get into my good graces by using sweet words. I won't be charmed by no less." She added and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Women." He sighed. "Can't get out of the Cage without them, can't kill them for safety precaution and make them understand." He added and Dean just looked at him, eyes piercing.

"Yeah, what an inconvenience." Dean said, sarcastically.

"I know." Lucifer replied.

"These are the only two participants to this dating game?" Rowena asked Chuck.

"Well, there were twelve in all." Chuck said and she gasped, as if horrified.

"Twelve? And I get these two for the pickings?" she asked, sounding insulted. "They both want me dead!" she added, once again sounding horrified.

"Pretty much." Dean said, nearly in a mumble.

"I wouldn't go that far." Lucifer mumbled, nearly at the same time as Dean.

"After all I've done for you, Dean, and your brother?" Rowena asked, doing the same thing to Dean as she did to her own son: paint herself as a loving woman who helped out of the kindness of her heart, which was a bullshit lie. No, not a lie; a much exaggerated portrait to keep your eyes from noticing all the wicked details that made her a vile person.

"Yeah, after everything you've done." Dean said, putting a negative spin on her words. "You caused us a lot of trouble and you're annoying." He concluded and she gasped, clearly insulted.

"There's the gratitude." She said, trying to pull some sort of a guilt trip on Dean. "I helped you with the Mark of Cain and this is the thanks I get." she added and Dean was quick to reply.

"Consider it paying it forward after all the crap you gave me and Sam." He said and she made this irritated sigh.

Everyone fell into an awkward silence and Chuck watched them, certain Rowena was going to move this along; ask Lucifer a question. However, she looked angry; she made it clear that she didn't find either of the participants appealing.

"So, what happens now?" Lucifer said, surprisingly the only one to break the silence, eager to move this along. "Rowena says no, goes back to being dead? I go back inside Castiel? Dean does whatever Dean does?" Lucifer asked and Rowena laughed. Not about how perverted a joke that was; going back inside Castiel. She laughed because Lucifer had no idea.

"You think I was really dead?" Rowena asked and Lucifer cocked his head as she laughed.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled and Rowena laughed again.

"Where do you think my son gets his clever deviousness?" she asked, sounding confident. "A spell, boys." She added, keeping the details on her spell to herself.

"She's resourceful." Lucifer replied, as if he was the one who was now lovestruck.

"Of course, you would have known if you had trusted me." she replied and Lucifer grimaced.

"I'm not big on trust." He said, as if that excused killing her.

"Speaking of my son, where is the wee banger?" she asked and Chuck struggled to explain.

"On a date with a girl that sold him a gun." Lucifer said so bluntly. "He was so sure I was going back in the Cage." He added and Dean glanced over at him, knowing he had something planned. "If only he knew you'd be the next contestant…" Lucifer said, dropping his sentence to reeling her in with curiosity.

"He'd have stomped his feet; forbid he share his Mum." She said and Dean let out a condescending chuckle. "What?" she asked, sounding irritated.

"Like Crowley cares what or _who_ you do." he said and she gave a sharp laugh.

"Ay, because his best friend would know." Rowena said, just as condescending. "If it be Lucifer, you can rest to sure he does. He fears Lucifer." She quickly replied.

"Everyone fears Lucifer." Dean said and glanced at the fallen angel that gave a smug smile like this flattered him.

"Not I." Rowena said and Dean let out a short laugh.

"How did that work for you, again?" he asked and she remained silent.

Chuck watched as the conversation was entertaining, but not progressing to matching her up with either of the two. Well, it's clear that Dean won't be a match, but Chuck expected Lucifer to be at least a little bit interested. He just sat there and justified his actions.

Maybe Lucifer really was hopeless.

"Rowena," Chuck began. "Would you ask Participant Two a question?" he asked and she simply stared blankly at him, although there was a dark piercing glimmer in her eyes.

"Fine." She said after staring at Chuck for a few silent seconds. "Participant Two, why should I trust you not to kill me again?" she asked and Chuck rubbed his knitted eyebrows, trying to massage the tension out along with the frustration trying to fight its way to the surface.

"Rowena, c'mon." Lucifer said, but she remained silently defiant. "I don't kill the same person twice." He added as if that was supposed to reassure her.

"Yeah, right." Dean said, but his comment went ignored, or so it would seem.

"Not sure that's good enough." Rowena said, that little whimsical sound to her voice, making it sound like she was going to sing the words.

"Expecting me to grovel at your feet?" Lucifer said and began to frown. When he caught Chuck's disapproving expression, his frown deepened. Chuck raised an eyebrow and titled his head simultaneously, as if to say that if he doesn't try, he'll go back in the Cage as threatened once before. Lucifer made a sort of grunt before correcting himself. "Yeah, I used you. Yeah, I killed you. I'm Lucifer. You knew just how bad I am." He said and Rowena stayed silent.

"Yes," she said and paused. "But I also felt attracted to your strength." Rowena added, hinting that she didn't care just how bad he was.

Lucifer remained silent, watching Chuck, as if to know if that was better, according to God-wannabe's standards. However, Chuck looked to Rowena for approval.

"I'm willing to give him a second chance." Rowena said and Lucifer wanted to argue, but one glance from Chuck got him to clench his jaw shut, keep any word coming out from his mouth. But his words glimmered in his eyes; he was superior, he didn't need Rowena's second chance. If he wanted her, he'd take her; but he was willing to go along with her stupid little path of forgiveness if it meant he'd stay out of the Cage.

"Congratulations, Lucifer and Rowena," Chuck began, looking back at Lucifer like a proud father to a rebellious son that had agreed to behave himself for a change.

"I guess this makes me Crowley's new Daddy." Lucifer said, smirking at Dean who just stared blankly at him.

"You've won a date to an afternoon tea party." Chuck added and Lucifer's smirk fell.

"What cruel and unusual punishment." Lucifer said before Chuck clapped his hands and both Rowena and her bad-boy date vanished, leaving Dean to be the last man standing, and by that Dean is the last man chained to a chair on a dating game show, getting matched up against his will.

Chuck and Dean stared at each other in awkward silence and Dean ended up breaking that silence with a sigh of frustration.

"It's obvious I'm the hopeless case here. Just send me back. I have a darkness to settle." He said and Chuck only stared at him.

"I know you feel for Amara." Chuck said and Dean was stunned into silence. "And you're not hopeless Dean. This dating game show is theatrical, to say the least, but it's about showing people the love that was there in their lives, the one they pushed away; too focused on vengeance, on hatred, on fighting everyone else." Chuck said and Dean wondered why he was saying all this.

"You don't have another contestant." Dean said and Chuck gave a sad smile.

"You had love. You loved Lisa and Ben, and because you loved them, you decided they were safer without you. I won't argue with your wish." Chuck added and Dean felt a sort of pain creep over his face.

"So send me back to where you found me." Dean said and Chuck's smile brightened.

"Not so fast." He said and came out from behind the podium, as if to appear as just an ordinary guy. But Dean was beginning to think he was anything but an ordinary guy. Maybe Sam was right; Chuck was God. But if he was God, Dean had so many questions. "I want you to leave here with someone you hold dear to your heart." Chuck said and seemed to wait for Dean, but he was too confused to answer. Had Chuck someone in mind for Dean? Did he want Dean to pick someone? "Who would you like me to give a second chance?" he asked and then Dean's confusion vanished, only to be replaced with a sort of panic. So many people deserved a second chance. He had friends and family lose their lives to hunting. But, looking at Chuck, it seemed he knew just who he'd like to have back.

"Adam." Dean said, thinking of the brother he couldn't save. As soon as he said his brother's name, he didn't want anyone else. When confronting Death, he had to choose between Sam and Adam and that decision haunted him, although he did his best to hide it. Adam didn't choose this life; he was dragged into it because of his father, their father. He may not have been a Winchester by name, but he was a Winchester by blood; he deserved to be given a choice in this horrible world.

Chuck only smiled, and then snapped his fingers, having Adam stand next to him, looking like he crawled out of an abandoned mine. When Adam recognized his brother in that chair, his eyes widened with disbelief. Adam was back and the chains binding Dean were gone. He jumped up and hugged his little brother in a tight embrace.

The impossible was made possible; Adam was free from the Cage, free from the torment of Michael and Lucifer. Dean worried about his sanity, but for now, he was just glad to have his little brother.

"Is it really you Dean?" Adam asked and Dean pulled back, grabbing his brother's face in his hands, like he couldn't believe he was actually out of the Cage. Adam hadn't changed in all these years and it made Dean felt guilty about everything that he had lost in his short life. He had it all; a mother, school, friends and no monsters. Then, it all came crashing down because he was a Winchester.

"It's me." Dean replied, in a state of disbelief himself. A part of him wanted to apologize, tell Adam it wasn't his fault John Winchester was his father, was the one to curse him with a life of monsters.

"I did my best to block out the nightmares." Chuck said, stepping around to look at the brothers, referring to Adam's memories of the Cage. His interruption couldn't have come at a better time. Dean needed something to stop his cynical thoughts.

"Amara –" Dean began, but Chuck cut him off.

"I'll take care of my sister." Chuck said and before Dean could question him, he snapped his fingers and they were gone, back to the Men of Letters' bunker.

Chuck stood on the empty stage, proud of what he had accomplished. So many great characters were returned to the world, given a chance to give up on hate and accept love. If he doesn't win this fight with Amara, then they've all have had the chance to know how love feels so much better than the things that forced them into wars, such as hate, vengeance, greed, fear and desire for power.

Love. Such a beautiful emotion and he now had to show Amara how love can expand beyond measures, how love can bury any past events and bring two sibling together again.

 **The End**

 **I know this didn't end with humor, but I don't think I could have written it any different. Thanks for reading! This was really fun to write and I'm glad for your reviews!**


End file.
